


To Thwart an Assassin

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Multi, a brand new dose of chiss drama, as usual thrawn is obvious about not being obvious, brief mention of past dub con in later chapters, our boy is back in town, pet ysalamiri, pirates sex holos and explosives oh my, the mitth clan is reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: There is a plot to assassinate two of the Chiss Aristocra. Can the various factions of Chiss military and politics stop squabbling long enough to stop it? Aristocra Formbi's past keeps coming back to haunt the respectable man he has become. Aristocra Thane is plagued by paranoia and self-doubt. Which of our heroes will be able to thwart their assassination?Sequel to How do you say "this is awkward" in Cheunh?





	1. An interesting turn of events

The early morning light drifted through the narrow gap in the drapes. Avela squinted at the chrono at the bedside and then settled her head back onto the pillow. Her fiance was away on official business, so she was stretched out in the middle of Aristocra Formbi's excessively large bed. She nearly drifted back to sleep when a faint sound returned her to full alertness.

Her glowing eyes snapped open at the soft knock on the door. She could not imagine what anyone would want at this hour.

"Come in," she said as she propped herself up on an elbow.

The door opened slowly, and a teenage girl entered timidly. She was dressed in a short yellow robe that was embroidered with emerald beads sewn into a floral pattern. She wore a long green skirt underneath which went to her ankles. A charric was attached to her belt.

Avela smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer.

Feesa stepped forward cautiously as if entering into forbidden terrain. Avela studied her face. Chaf'ees'aklaio was a relative of her fiance who had grown up in his care after the death of her parents when she was an infant. At least that was the official story. Even if Formbi would not have told Avela the truth, Avela would have figured it out quickly from the familiar shape of Feesa's jawline, the delicate curve of her nose, and the cadence of her laugh. Avela was glad that Formbi had trusted her with the truth, but she would not have said anything about it otherwise. Avela had also grown up in one of the Ruling Families and knew how ridiculous Chiss high society could be towards illegitimate children.

"I am sorry to wake you up Lady Csapla'vel'laaur," said Feesa.

Feesa sat on the side of the bed, and Avela gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into the younger woman's face. This suggested that Feesa had gotten dressed hastily since she usually preferred to wear her long hair in a bun. Avela narrowed her eyes.

"Please just call me Avela," she said, not arrogant enough to make her future stepdaughter, who was not even a decade younger than her, call her "lady".

"Yes, Avela," said Feesa. "There is a visitor. A rather usual visitor."

"Was someone on the schedule for today?" asked Avela.

Avela and Feesa had handled some political appointments for Formbi in his absence; however, he had left them with a light workload, so forgetting an early morning meeting would have been unusual especially given Feesa's diligence with such matters.

"No," said Feesa. "It's a man in a military uniform. But the strange thing is that he asked me if my father was home."

Avela's blood ran cold. They certainly did not need any more blackmail threats than the normal amount the Chaf family received on a monthly basis.

"What else did he say?" asked Avela.

"I said no and asked if I could help him," said Feesa. "And he said he wanted to speak to me and the lady of the house."

"Did he say what it was about?" asked Avela.

"No," said Feesa. "Just that it was important. He's waiting for us downstairs in the front sitting room."

"Help me get dressed," said Avela. "We will see what he wants."

* * *

Avela donned a light blue dress with long sleeves and attached her charric to the silver belt at her waist before following Feesa downstairs. The black uniformed man stood as the two women entered the room. One of the family bodyguards observed from the far corner of the room, but Avela was still on full alert as she approached the older man.

"Good morning," said Avela.

"Greetings ladies of House Chaf," said the man. "I apologize for disturbing you at this hour."

The man had a pleasant face, but his expression was tense. His blue black hair was gelled haphazardly into place with a few loose strands resting on his forehead.

"Would you like some refreshments, sir?" asked Feesa.

"No, I'm alright thank you," said the man.

Avela straightened her posture. "Might I ask who you are?"

"Of course," he said. "My name is Kres'ten'tarthi, but I am here on behalf of Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"I beg your pardon?" said Avela in surprise.

"Shall we have a chat?" said Stent.

Avela gestured for him to sit down, and she and Feesa sat on the couch across from him.

"Isn't Mitth'raw'nuruodo the consort of Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo who has spent a decade in exile?" asked Feesa.

"That is correct," said Stent.

"Then apologies, sir, but how could we possibly believe he sent a message with you?" asked Feesa skeptically.

"First of all, " said Stent. "Thrawn is probably one of a small few who definitively knows that your adoptive father is actually your biological father."

"Well, that is something that is easy enough to guess," said Feesa.

Feesa was well aware that it was more of an open secret that Aristocra Formbi's thirteen year old "niece" was actually his daughter.

"But," Stent continued. "Thrawn is the only one outside of your immediate family who knows that you were born on the Chaf Envoy because your mother was-"

"That will quite do!" Feesa cut him off anxiously and looked over to the bodyguard anxiously. "I believe you."

Avela looked at the girl's panicked expression. Even Avela did not know that much, but she certainly was not going to press the matter. She turned to Stent.

"And what does the Mitth family want from us now?" said Avela with a note of irritation.

"The Mitth family is not involved with this," said Stent. "This message is from Thrawn only, and he requests your discretion with what I am about to share with you."

"Very well," said Avela.

"Thrawn requires your assistance," Stent lowered his voice. "In a very urgent matter."

"And why would we help him?" asked Avela.

"Because Aristocra Formbi's life is in grave danger," said Stent.

* * *

"What kind of material is that?" asked Eli in fascination.

Eli and the Commodore looked at the fine sparkling powder in the small vial Ollie was holding. The three men stood in the Commodore's workshop on the flagship of the Chiss Defense Fleet. The tables around them were filled with an assortment of tools and mechanical devices, and the room had the faint smell of military rations and alcohol.

Ollie held the vial up to the light. The young man could not help but feel a rush of pride at Eli's interest in particular. The human looked quite handsome in a black Chiss uniform. His tan skin glowed under the Commodore's work lamp. 

"It looks like glitter," said Eli transfixed by the unusual powder.

"Some of its components are indeed used in types of cosmetics," said Ollie. "But I would not want to mistakenly use it in the place of glitter."

"What is it?" asked Eli.

"It's part of my final project for university," said Ollie with a proud smile. "My lab partner and I have developed this highly explosive powder from a combination of non-toxic minerals."

"It's an explosive?" said the Commodore, his interest piqued.

Ollie nodded. "Just one drop of water is all it takes to set it off. We're proposing its use agriculturally to clear rocky patches of land without adding toxins to the soil. Its components are harmless after the initial explosive chemical reaction. And it is a much more affordable alternative to the types of explosives that are currently used."

"That is quite practical," said the Commodore with a nod.

"Yes," said Ollie. "However, I thought I would leave a sample with you to see if you could discover any other uses for it."

"Hmm," said the Commodore with slight smile. "You mean if it could be useful as a weapon?"

"Precisely," said Ollie.

"And what would your lab partner think about that?" said the Commodore.

"She would be pretty angry," said Ollie. "But if there was truly a good use for it that could save lives in battle, I am sure I could convince her."

"I will have a look at this," said the Commodore, taking the vial from Ollie. "But you should speak to your classmate."

"Who is your lab partner?" asked Eli.

"She's from the First Ruling Family," said Ollie. "Csapla'vel'laaur. We're not really friends, but we ended up on the same project due to a similar area of expertise."

"Oh, you mean Avela?" said Eli. "Yeah, we know her."

"Really?" said Ollie.

"Yeah," said Eli. "She's engaged to Aristocra Formbi now."

"So that was the guy she was so obsessed with," said Ollie. "That's quite an age difference."

The Commodore chuckled. "I don't think you're one to talk."

Ollie looked at Eli and a deep purple blush colored his cheeks. "I didn't say it was bad! It doesn't matter! I was just making an observation!"

Eli winked at Ollie before sparing him by changing the subject.

"Speaking of Formbi," said Eli. "He's supposed to be coming for another visit later today. He said there was something he needed to talk about."

"Yeah," said Ollie. "I better go distract Uncle Thrass, so they won't get into a fight as soon as he shows up."

As if on cue, the sounds of an ensign banging on the door filled the workshop.

"Hey! There's a fight in the mess hall! Come check it out!" said the ensign before running away.

"Oh no," said Eli with a sigh. "You can stay here if you want."

"Nah," said Ollie. "I'm coming."

* * *

When Eli and Ollie made it to the mess hall they encountered a crowd of mostly ensigns and lieutenants staring in fascination towards the center of the room. All of the tables and chairs and been moved to the far side of the space. Eli huffed with annoyance and pushed his way through. If they were looking for dinner and a show, then they were about to be sorely disappointed.

"Alright," said Eli, trying to sound as authoritative as possible while still not losing his grip on pronouncing the foreign words. "There is nothing here to see. Everyone get back to wherever you should be immediately. That is an order."

The crowd reluctantly started to disperse, though to the credit of Chiss military discipline not a single one dared to utter a complaint. Ollie felt his heart flutter at Eli's accented Cheunh. The human's grasp of the language had been rapidly improving and seeing him pull rank like that was almost enough to make Ollie forget about Formbi and Thrass. The two were currently circling around each other. The mess hall slowly emptied until just Ollie and Eli were watching the confrontation. Thrass was glaring at Formbi while the Aristocra looked nervous. Eli instantly realized that something was not quite right.

"Hey," said Eli. "What's going on?"

They broke eye contact with each other and looked at Eli. Thrass was dressed in simple black trousers and a burgundy tunic. His long dark hair was braided down his back.

"You should ask the Aristocra," said Thrass. "He is the one who is acting strange."

"Formbi?" said Eli.

The Aristocra turned to Eli. He was wearing his usual long yellow robes, and his overall appearance was crisp and neatly styled. However, Eli recognized a look of fear and reluctance in his eyes.

"What is going on?" said Eli. "What are you doing here?"

Formbi remained silent as if contemplating what he could say.

"He started trying to pick a fight with me," said Thrass. "It almost worked, but the things he said were a bit much. Even for him."

"Were you trying to provoke Thrass?" said Eli.

Formbi sighed heavily. "Regretfully, yes I was."

"Why?" said Eli.

"Indeed why?" said Thrass. "I believe you already know who would win such a confrontation."

Formbi glanced around to make sure they were indeed alone before speaking. 

"I am being blackmailed," said Formbi. "And every time I get into a disagreement with a member of the Mitth Family, an embarrassing holo from my past gets released. I thought I had an idea who it might be, so I tried to come here to catch them in the act."

Thrass looked taken aback at this explanation. Eli looked down at his communicator.

"Hmm," said Eli. "I am picking up an unusual signal right now. It's not used by the navy."

"Where is it coming from?" asked Ollie.

Eli moved a few paces to the pile of tables and chairs. He reached under it and picked up an apparently abandoned communicator.

"Very suspicious," said Eli. "This doesn't look like one of ours."

"Could the culprit be using that to spy on us while avoiding being spotted?" asked Thrass.

"Quite possibly," said Eli. "Whoever is behind this certainly is going through a lot of trouble."

"Can we use that communicator to find them?" asked Formbi.

"Possibly," said Eli in contemplation. "But then again maybe they wanted us to find it."

"Maybe they dropped it in a hurry when you came in," said Thrass.

"Either way," said Eli. "Formbi, please come with me. We need to talk to Admiral Ar'alani about this."

* * *

Admiral Ar'alani sat in her office examining the mysterious communicator. She wore her typical white uniform with golden accents. Eli had enjoyed serving as a commander on her vessel but had spent more time away from the fleet than with it since his introduction to Chiss space. Alani frowned and looked up at Formbi and Eli who were standing expectantly across from her.

"You're right," she said. "This isn't a navy device. It's a standard comm issued by the army. You can see that it is fitted to be more suitable for adverse weather during ground operations. And it is the exact model that General Drask reported had been stolen from his quarters three weeks ago."

"Do you think it could be his?" asked Eli.

She looked at her holopad and her brow furrowed.

"Well," she said. "It has the same serial code."

"I don't understand why they would bother to steal a comm," said Formbi. "They could easily disguise their signal."

"Either they are paranoid," said Eli. "Or they are trying hard to pin it on someone else."

"Since you say that," said Formbi. "The reason I came was because I had traced the last incident to the holo address of one of the officers on this vessel. But when I checked, I found out he had been transferred a month before he would have supposedly sent the holo. So I am pretty much back to square one with this."

"Then that makes it quite likely that the blackmailer is switching from different devices to make them harder to find," said Eli.

"This also makes sense since General Drask also mentioned that his communications systems have been hacked twice this year," said Alani.

"What would you suggest for a course of action?" asked Eli.

Alani handed the comm to Eli.

"I want you to see what you can find from this," said Alani. "You might have a better time of it than our operatives. One of the signals used by this comm matches a similar communication channel used by the Katarki Pirates."

Formbi visibly flinched at the mention of the pirates. Eli looked at him curiously.

"Isn't that a powerful band of pirates that has been spotted occasionally at the edge of Chiss space?" said Eli.

Alani nodded.

"I never actually dealt with them when I was in the Imperial Navy, but I have heard of them," said Eli.

"Still, I think you might be able to offer some insight," said Alani. "They are a group of mostly humans headed by a hereditary ruler. They have absorbed many smaller pirate groups and have become a large crime organization."

"I will see what I can do," said Eli. "What languages do they speak?"

"Basic and Sy Bisti," Formbi blurted out before silently reprimanding himself.

Eli looked at the Aristocra. There was something pained in his expression.

"Have you dealt with these pirates in the past?" asked Eli.

"Yes," said Formbi abashedly. "A group of Katarki boarded the Chaf Envoy and held me and the crew captive. But this was over a decade ago."

"What did they want?" said Eli.

"Nothing!" said Formbi, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Nothing happened. It was no big deal."

"What do you mean?" said Eli. "They held you captive so . . ."

"This is not even relevant," said Formbi. "Those pirates probably have nothing to do with the individuals sending those signals."

Eli looked at him skeptically.

"I recall Thrawn, who was a captain in my fleet at the time, rescued you and the crew of the Chaf Envoy," said Alani. "It certainly wasn't nothing. You were their captive for months. I read Thrawn's report. It said that they made you-"

Formbi cleared his throat loudly.

"I am indeed grateful to the Chiss Defense Force for their assistance during that time," said Formbi. "I am simply saying these past events are no longer relevant. And I would appreciate it if you would not ever speak of anything you read in that report again."

"Hmm," said Alani. "I will let it go. But it would be helpful to know if you have any idea if the group's leader would have any reason to seek your downfall?"

"I am not speaking about this anymore," said Formbi with a note of finality in his voice.

"Who is their leader?" asked Eli.

"The allegedly ruthless pirate queen," said Alani. "Simply known by the name Morganna."

Formbi flinched again. Alani and Eli stared at him. Eli put a hand on his shoulder and Formbi brushed it away.

"Are you alright, Aristocra?" said Eli with concern.

"We're wasting time," said Formbi, fury growing in his voice. "Commander Vanto will come with me to investigate these army security breaches. And I will certainly be asking General Drask why such serious breaches were not reported to the Aristocra."

Alani opened her mouth to speak.

"And that was not a request," said Formbi.

She smiled in a way that suggested she felt sympathy for him. "Of course, Aristocra. I wish you the best of luck with your investigation."

Formbi turned to leave. Before Eli could follow, Alani put her hand on his arm.

"Make sure to investigate the Katarki comm signals," she said quietly.

Eli nodded. "I will contact you later, Admiral."

"Good luck, Commander," said Alani.

* * *

Aristocra Thane wrapped the shawl tighter around his shoulders. His night clothes were warm, and his bedroom was not drafty, but the extra layer of fabric brought his anxiety-ridden mind a little comfort. He had been sleeping even less than usual recently. He currently paced around his sleeping quarters trying to figure out if he had truly lost his mind.

Over the last few months, he was certain that he could sense people moving around his house at night. The estate staff went home in the early evening and did not come back until well after sunrise. His son, Ollie was also not home at the moment either. Besides the handful of personal guards that the Aristocra kept who did not go inside the Aristocra's living quarters, he was the only one in the house. Yet, he sometimes heard footsteps in the night or caught a glimpse of a shadow moving around in the gardens.

"Am I that paranoid?" Thane asked.

He stared at the framed wedding portrait that took up a quarter of one of the bedroom walls. It had been painted shortly after his wedding. Thrawn stood proudly in his elegant military dress uniform. Thane wore a silk burgundy robe with black trim and dark trousers. He had not been an Aristocra yet, but he still had managed to look prim and regal even in his early twenties. A few relatives had commented how serious they both looked in the painting; however, Thane remembered it as one of the happiest days of his life.

"Have I just lost it?" Thane asked the stoic eighteen year old Thrawn in the painting.

He looked at the portrait for a moment longer and exhaled heavily. Thane tossed the shawl back on the chair by the door, and settled back into his lonely bed.

"At least Ollie will be back soon," Thane mused.

 _Not that he will want to talk to me._ The cruel voice in his head supplied.

Thane rolled to his side and forced himself to close his eyes. When his breaths evened out, the figure that had been hiding behind the curtains stepped out, his glowing eyes the only thing apparent in the dim room.

A gentle pair of hands pulled the blanket over the Aristocra's exposed shoulder and tucked him in. The man rubbed Thane's shoulder soothingly.

"I am fairly certain you are the only one of us who hasn't lost it, my dear," said Thrawn softly enough not to wake Thane. "Get some sleep."

Thrawn stepped quietly away from the bedside and thoughtfully studied the wedding portrait for a moment. He nodded to himself before carefully leaving the room. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Stent still had not gotten used to having to sneak around the guards at the Mitth Clan's Csilla estate in order to deliver his reports to Thrawn. However, the man insisted that his return to Chiss space remain a secret for as long as possible. Thrawn had even selected the last place anyone would suspect for a hideout: his own house.

Thrawn had spent the last few months holed up the basement of the large estate house. Hardly any of the staff knew the various paths through the lower levels of the property, so the chances of discovery where quite slim. Thrawn mostly remained in the study he had converted out of the storage area during the day. At night, when the staff left, he could roam the property more freely. Although he had to be careful due to his husband almost spotting him a few times.

As Stent approached him, Thrawn could tell what the man was thinking. Stent thought it was peculiar that Thrawn even hid from his own family. However, in the current situation every precaution had to be taken. Thrawn had already prepared a lengthy apology for Thane for the moment when the Aristocra would inevitably stumble upon Thrawn. Stent would do well to mind his own business. Unfortunately, Thrawn could not reprimand the other man for private thoughts that he kept to himself. He looked at Stent expectantly.

"I've acquired some rather interesting information, sir," said Stent.

Thrawn leaned back in his chair and scratched the head of the lizard-like creature sitting in his lap.

"Please have a seat," said Thrawn.

Stent sat in the antique chair across from him, watching the ysalamiri with mild interest. The creature was covered with yellowish green scales and thin layer of white fur. A red ribbon with a round bell tied to the front was around its neck. Stent never completely understood Thrawn's choice of pets, though Stent couldn't really say anything since he had brought a few Lothkittens back from the Empire as presents for his children.

"Please do tell," said Thrawn.

Stent leaned forward, unable to suppress a slight grin at the satisfaction of giving new information to the man who supposedly knew everything.

"What would you say if someone had discovered a way to refine glitter powder to channel its explosive properties into a usable form?" said Stent.

Thrawn's eyes flickered. "It was only a matter of time. This development would be incredibly beneficial. Potentially, this could turn things in our favor in wild space. Permanently."

"I had a feeling you would want to know," said Stent.

"Now the question is," said Thrawn. "How difficult will it be to acquire the cooperation from those who have discovered the refining method?"

"Only mildly so," said Stent. "There are two researchers responsible. One only wants to use the glitter powder for agriculture and construction. The other has already given a sample to the Commodore at the Defense Force fleet and is actively seeking out its use as a weapon."

"The Commodore still hasn't retired?" said Thrawn with a chuckle. "This will all be easier than I thought."

"But the process of refining the powder technically belongs to both researchers," said Stent cautiously.

Thrawn smiled. The little bell jangled as the ysalamiri in his lap turned its head to get scratched on the other side.

"We can convince the first researcher somehow," said Thrawn. "I am used to being creative. Who is the researcher who gave a sample to the Commodore? I want to speak to them as soon as possible."

"You might want to stop hiding from your family then," said Stent, a sharp tone in his voice that Thrawn chose to ignore for the time being. "Because the researcher is in fact your son."

"Hmm," said Thrawn. "This complicates things. I will keep an eye on him and see how things play out. As for you . . ."

Stent grew tense for a moment.

"Relax," said Thrawn. "I just want you to have a chat with the Commodore once you return to the fleet."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Stent.

"Is there anything else that you came here to tell me?" asked Thrawn.

"Well, yes," said Stent. "Another possible complication."

"What is it?" asked Thrawn.

"Eli Vanto also seems to be on the trail of Formbi's blackmailer," said Stent. "He is coming to Csilla to investigate."

"I'm not surprised," said Thrawn. "Though I would call this more of a contingency plan than a complication. Let's see what he comes up with on his own, and we'll compare notes if need be."

"Thrawn," said Stent, gravely. "We need to figure this out before someone gets hurt."

"We will," said Thrawn.

"I feel especially guilty about getting Aristocra Formbi's daughter involved," said Stent with a grimace. "I really have to draw the line when a child could get hurt."

"You follow your conscience," said Thrawn. "But I doubt things will go that far."

"I hope so," said Stent. "Though I don't understand why you won't speak to Aristocra Thane and Aristocra Formbi directly about this matter. Especially Aristocra Thane."

"Because I would be playing right into the assassin's hands if I would do that," said Thrawn. "They would act differently if they knew about the plot against them. Formbi would do something drastic, and my husband would be suspiciously absent from his regular meetings."

"But what about Syndic Thrass?" said Stent. "Certainly he could do something."

Thrawn shook his head. "Thrass would immediately tell Thane even if I told him not to. I know my brother all too well. From studying their past behavior, Formbi's fiancee and daughter are the only ones who can be trusted with discretion at the moment."

"It just seems to me that the Chaf family are undertaking more of the risk in this operation than the Mitth family," said Stent, his glowing eyes flickering with harsher words than the ones he spoke.

"The two women are not at risk," said Thrawn. "I know what I am doing, I assure you."

Stent hesitated for a moment.

"Is that everything?" said Thrawn.

"Yes," said Stent.

Stent stood up from the chair and turned to leave.

"Stent," said Thrawn.

"Yes?" He turned back to Thrawn.

"Remember why we are doing this," said Thrawn.

"I do," said Stent. "But what I said to you before. I meant it."

"Good," said Thrawn. "That's why I have relied on your service for this long. People without principles simply cannot be trusted."

Stent paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I have to know," said Stent. "The assassination plot against the Aristocra, Formbi's blackmailer, the pirate bands at the edge of Chiss space . . . Is it all connected?"

"I am beginning to suspect that is the case," said Thrawn. "That is why we must act as quickly as possible."

"Understood," said Stent. "I will contact you after I speak to the Commodore."

"Very well," said Thrawn, dismissing him with a nod.

Stent headed toward the stairs that led out of Thrawn's basement hideaway. Thrawn looked down at the ysalamiri and gave it another pat on the head. It made a peculiar gurgling sound that signified pleasure.

"This is a very interesting turn of events indeed," said Thrawn.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing at the edge of Chiss space, and Thrawn is on the case. Formbi and Eli are doing their own investigation, and the Aristocra seems to be more and more unsettled. Avela and Evvie get into a disagreement, and Avela finds out that Ollie took one of the glitter powder samples. Later on Thrawn, takes his ysalamiri for a walk.

Seena tightened the black bandanna around the base of her lekku. The young Twi'lek caught her reflection in the viewport. Only her yellow hands and face stuck out from her dark jumpsuit. The belt at her waist had been modified to attach not a blaster or a charric but a lightsaber.

"Seena," Ora called to her from where she stood at the helm of the stolen pirate cruiser. "Come see this."

Seena nodded and obediently moved to her teacher's side. The Chiss woman's glowing eyes were heavily lined in black and seemed to flicker with a fanatic fervor as looked out into the stars ahead of her. Ora's own lightsaber hung ready from her hip. Her voluminous black hair was sectioned into multiple braids, and each of her ears was pierced with four golden rings.

"We found her," said Ora, a note of bloodlust creeping into her voice.

"Who?" asked Seena.

"The Katarki flagship," Ora gestured ahead where a large cruiser slowly approached. "Queen Morganna is on that ship. The Force has spoken to me. This was meant to be."

"Shouldn't we retreat?" asked Seena, anxiously. "The ship we stole from them is enough to suit our purposes for now. It would be a heavy risk to face Morganna right now."

"My dear pupil," said Ora. "Reach out to the Force and tell me if you truly wish to turn back."

Seena inhaled and reached out to the Force. She held out her hand towards the pirate queen's flagship. Her mind concentrated on the energy flowing through her own body, and she extended it outwards towards the giant vessel ahead of them. Seena could sense the human leader and her crew, but there were other minds as well - too many to be part of the crew. There were at least 500 souls on that vessel crying out in agony. She focused on them harder and her eyes shot open.

"No!" said Seena in agony. "The Twi'lek villagers that disappeared from their Outer Rim settlement last month . . . that's them. There are men, women, and children being held as prisoners on that ship."

Ora nodded.

"But why?" said Seena. "I thought the Empire had reported that they had been killed. What are the pirates doing with them?"

Ora sighed sadly. "Morganna is not only in the business of smuggling weapons and goods. Her primary venture is selling male and female captives to pleasure houses throughout the galaxy. Sometimes she will sell them to the mines if the brothels aren't buying."

Seena's fists clenched. Hot anger flooded into her chest.

"Very good, my pupil," said Ora. "Take that righteous anger flowing through you and use it to channel the dark side of force. My master taught me as I teach you now. The dark side is with us. We will prevail."

Seena glared at the approaching vessel, steeling herself for the battle to come. Long gone were the thoughts telling her the wisdom of biding their time. Even further gone was the useless whispering of the light side that the gentleness in her own heart could protect the weak. Only her ignited lightsaber could help those innocents now. Seena was ready to fight. Seena was ready to kill.

"What is our course of action, my teacher?" asked Seena.

"We will board the vessel while our crew engages the ship. We will slaughter Morganna and her crew and take her fleet for our own," said Ora. "We will free the slaves, and then turn the fleet around to clear the Chiss Ascendancy out of this quadrant."

"The pirates are one thing, my teacher," said Seena. "But the Chiss government is another task entirely. Aristocra Formbi has gained the respect of many of the settlements here."

"Aristocra Formbi will wet himself when he sees the Katarki flagship headed straight for him," said Ora with a malicious laugh.

Ora clenched her fist.

"The cruelty and terror of the Katarki and the greed and arrogance of the Chiss Ascendancy will both come to an end in wild space. The dark side will guide us to bring a new era of leadership to those who have been kept at the sidelines of society for much too long."

"I have faith in your wisdom, my teacher," said Seena.

"I look forward to the humiliation of the Chiss who so easily cast me aside," said Ora. "But cutting down these slavers first will be just as sweet."

"Master Ora," a Bothan crewman at the comm panel called over to them. "The Katarki flagship is sending a transmission."

"They've noticed us," said Seena.

"No matter," said Ora. "It will work out the same in the end."

"Patch them through," Ora ordered.

"Well, well," the female voice echoed through the bridge. "If it isn't Ora and her band of alien freaks coming for a visit. So nice of you to return the ship you took for safe keeping. If you could save us some time and surrender now, that would be lovely."

"Morganna," said Ora, spitting out the name with malice. "Your days are numbered."

Morganna laughed melodically at this and paused as if in contemplation. "I look forward to adding you to my cargo. Blue skin is a hot commodity on Corruscant right now. I could trade you for a brand new fleet. As a matter of fact, the market is over-saturated with cheap twi'leks right now. I should just dump my current cargo out into space and fill it up with some Chiss."

"You're going to suffer!" Seena shouted.

"And you will even more so, my dears," said Morganna, before cutting off the transmission.

"Open fire," said Ora.

"Ora! No! What if we hit the cargo hold!" said Seena.

Ora held up her hand and Seena was silent.

"Focus fire on the engines and the helm of the ship," Seena commanded.

Their cruiser opened fire on the ship that was three times the size of theirs. Morganna quickly returned fire. Their shields were managing well, but that would only buy them so much time. Ora clutched her lightsaber. She was ready to either plunge it into Morganna's chest or into her own. Ora would never let Morganna have the satisfaction of making her Katarki merchandise. Ora's master had been afraid of dying. Ora was not. She would have to meditate later on her shortcomings with dark jedi teachings, but first she had an impossible battle to win.

* * *

General Drask could barely register what had happened when Formbi's fist slammed down on his desk. The Chiss general dropped his holopad to his lap in surprise. When he saw that it was Aristocra Formbi that had stormed into his office, he was even more puzzled. The head of the Chaf Family was not typically prone to such outbursts of anger. He looked up at the elegant, yellow-robed man. Was he hiding distress behind his furious expression? The general had seen such behavior among his own soldiers many times in tense situations.

A human in a navy officer's uniform followed behind him. He wore an apologetic expression. He was probably the human commander that Admiral Ar'alani had recently taken into her service.

"Good morning to you too, Aristocra," said Drask. "Please take a seat."

"I am just fine where I am, thank you," said Formbi.

"Alright," said Drask. "But you might want to change the tone of your voice if you were planning on getting anywhere speaking with me."

"Oh, is that so, General?" said Formbi, scathingly. "Because I think we have passed the point of polite conversation when you have hidden multiple security breaches of your systems from the Aristocra!"

"That's what this is about," said Drask. "I did not think it was urgent enough to report. At least not until we had conducted a proper investigation. I would not have had much to turn over to you."

"Well, I am taking over your investigation," said Formbi. "You will turn over your findings to me immediately."

"I don't think that's-" Drask began with annoyance.

Formbi took Drask's stolen communicator from his pocket and slammed it on his desk. Drask stared at it with wide-eyed bewilderment.

"Where did you find that?" asked Drask.

"On Admiral Ar'alani's ship," said Formbi.

"Oh," said Drask in stunned shock. "Well, let's get started then. There's a lot to go over."

* * *

Ollie stepped through the wide corridors of the Mitth Family estate. He sighed in boredom. He had come back to Csilla with Thrass, and he already missed Eli.

A jingling sound caught his attention. A reptilian creature with transparent white fur was roaming the hallway.

"What is that?" said Ollie with fascination.

He followed slowly behind the creature. Its wide tail swayed as it scurried across the tile floor.

"Could it be a pet?" said Ollie, looking at the ribbon around its neck.

The ysalamiri suddenly paused. Ollie stood next to it and looked at the floor.

"The pattern of the tiles does not match up here," Ollie observed.

The ysalamiri looked up at Ollie with its four red eyes and decided to climb up his leg.

"Hmm," said Ollie. "It's kind of cute."

The creature climbed up Ollie's body and settled on his shoulders. Ollie studied the wall above the mismatched tiles, and he noticed a button that blended in with the color of the wall. He pushed it, and the tiles parted to reveal a stairway.

"Wow," said Ollie. "I did not even realize this was here."

Ollie descended the stairway into the mysterious passage below.

* * *

Thrawn listened to the strange frequency on the comm. There was no doubt that this signal originated from the Empire, which meant that the signal had been amplified somewhere on the edge of the Outer Rim. Smugglers or pirates acting alone could not have been this sophisticated. Was the Empire involved in this? Or someone else with power and resources? The Katarki pirates had also reappeared. It had been thirteen years since the last major incident with them. Thrawn had been there for that too. This sudden reappearance could not be just a coincidence. His speculation was disturbed from the sounds of footsteps approaching the basement study. Thrawn turned around cautiously. His face softened when he saw who it was.

"Dad?" said Ollie.

Ollie reached for his father's arm, in disbelief that he was actually standing there. Thrawn looked pretty much the same as Ollie had remembered: tall and broad shouldered with a strong jawline. He was wearing casual grey clothing. Thrawn had never been too fussed about fashion when he was out of uniform. The main difference in his current appearance was that his father's hair had been long when he left, and now he wore it cut neatly short. Ollie thought that Thrawn had not aged very much in the decade that he had not seen him.

"So you found me," said Thrawn said with a smile, putting a hand on Ollie's shoulder, and the ysalamiri sitting on him watched his movement.

"Well, this guy kind of helped me," said Ollie.

"It's a ysalamiri," said Thrawn. "I brought a few back with me, but that one is yours."

"Really?" said Ollie. "Cool. Will you show me what it eats?"

"Of course," said Thrawn. "But I have a few things I would like to talk to you about first."

"Oh boy," said Ollie nervously.

He worried about how Thrawn would react when he eventually found out that he was romantically involved with Eli Vanto. Ollie swallowed heavily.

"Specifically about your glitter powder project," said Thrawn.

"Oh," said Ollie, sighing in relief.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. He made a mental note that his son was nervous about telling him something.

"What was it that you thought I was going to say?" asked Thrawn.

Ollie blushed slightly. The ysalamiri's bell jingled as it settled more snugly around Ollie's neck and closed its eyes. Ollie patted its tail.

"W-well," said Ollie. "I thought you might have heard about . . . uh, never mind."

"It seems that you have been doing well," said Thrawn, letting him off the hook for now. "You're all grown up now. I'm proud."

"Thanks," said Ollie. "Are you okay? Why did you come back? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"The time was right," said Thrawn. "And I feel that I am needed here."

Ollie glanced at the table where Thrawn's equipment was strewn in various piles.

"It seems like there are some strange things going on," said Ollie.

"So I have heard," said Thrawn.

"Wait," said Ollie. "Why are you hiding in the basement, anyway?"

"Never underestimate the element of surprise, my son," said Thrawn.

* * *

Avela and Feesa headed down the buzzing street towards the University of Csaplar. They passed a cafe, and Avela noticed a woman in a bright red dress slurping a smoothie. Avela tried to keep her eyes straight ahead and move along quickly.

"Csapla'vel'laaur!" The woman called out from her table.

Avela sighed loudly and turned around.

"Hello there, Kthare'vvi'iloni," said Avela, feigning delight. "I didn't see you over there."

"Will you ladies come join me for a shellfruit smoothie?" said Evvie. "They just came back in season. They don't even have them in Copero yet!"

"We would love to," said Avela. "However, I am in a bit of rush to get to the university. I forgot that today was the deadline to hand in some datasets for my project."

"That's a shame," said Evvie. "You should take one to go. Unless you're watching your weight."

Avela's eyebrow twitched. Feesa could already see the storm brewing in Avela's eyes.

"Why should I be watching my weight?" asked Avela, the friendly facade beginning to crack.

"I think you look great," said Evvie. "I just didn't want you to feel obligated in case you were trying to slim down."

"Well, I don't feel obligated," said Avela. "Are you saying I have put on weight?"

"I couldn't really say for sure," said Evvie, studying Avela's figure thoughtfully. "But you are filling out the top of that dress quite nicely. In a good way of course."

Avela looked at her own and then Evvie's cleavage incredulously. Both of them were wearing low-cut dresses.

"Of course that is what you meant. Since it would be quite hypocritical otherwise," said Avela, scathingly.

"And what does that mean?" Evvie tossed her long, freshly-styled hair over her shoulder.

"I mean that you have your tits hanging out half the time, too," said Avela with rising irritation.

Feesa looked between the two women with mild amusement but kept whatever she was thinking to herself.

"I guess I do when I am working on a holo shoot or just going shopping," said Evvie with a shrug. "But I usually cover myself up if I am accompanying Thrass on official business."

"Excuse me?" said Avela. "Are you implying that I dress inappropriately when I am in public with Formbi?"

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," said Evvie. "Your fiance gets a power trip from having a pretty thing like you hanging off his arm. As long as you are both happy with it, I am not judging you. Live your life the way you want to."

"How dare you!" said Avela, taking a step forward. "You are are being absolutely ridiculous! And you can mind your own kriffing business!"

"Relax," said Evvie. "I am just paying you a compliment."

"Oh, is that what you are doing?" said Avela. "You just sound jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" said Evvie before taking a loud slurp from the smoothie.

"You're jealous because your fiance is always running off without you," said Avela.

Evvie laughed harshly. "Yeah, no, I don't think so. Thrass is home right now. Where is your fiance?"

"He will be back today," said Avela. "As you know, the Nine Families will be in session all this week."

"Indeed," said Evvie. "It will be a busy week for the politicians. Not to mention the opening gala tomorrow night. I am sure I will see you there."

"Yes," said Avela. "I have a fabulous new dress that I will be wearing."

"I look forward to seeing it," said Evvie with a smirk. "Or perhaps the point will be how much of the dress there won't be to see, as is usually the case with your choice of wardrobe."

"Stay jealous all you want," said Avela. "Formbi and I will be the best dressed couple there."

"Perhaps the _least_ dressed," said Evvie.

"You have so much nerve to say that!" Avela took a step forward and Feesa grabbed her arm to stop her.

Evvie raised an eyebrow and took another sip.

"You're just a slutty model who fucked her way into the Mitth Family!" Avela shouted. "I've had to deal with these stupid power games of the Ruling Families my whole life! So don't even try to act like you are better than me or that _I_ don't belong here, when _you're_ the one who needs to stay in line!"

Evvie finally looked genuinely offended. Feesa lightly pulled Avela back two steps.

Evvie glowered at her. "Your parents aren't even that high ranking. Not that it matters. By the time you showed up, Formbi was desperate for whoever would still sit on his well-used dick."

At this, Feesa let go of Avela, no longer minding if Avela would decide to slap the haughty look from Evvie's face. However, Avela stayed where she was.

"You keep your kriffing mouth shut about Formbi," said Avela, icily. "I don't care if you tell everyone that I am a slut. Whatever. But if you say one more word about my fiance, I will break your face. He is a good man who works hard and doesn't deserve to hear all the cruel things people say about him!"

Avela gritted her teeth angrily. Evvie fiddled with her straw. They stared at each other in tense silence for a moment. Feesa loudly cleared her throat.

"Well, I need to get going," said Avela. "Have a lovely day."

"Likewise," said Evvie with a slight nod.

"Elitist bitch," Evvie muttered under her breath.

Avela heard it but let it go. After they were a few steps away, Feesa glanced at Avela.

"Are you alright?" asked Feesa.

"I'm going to have my gala dress shortened by two inches just because she said that," said Avela furiously.

"I am sure you will look stunning" said Feesa.

"Have I gained weight?" asked Avela.

"Uh," said Feesa nervously.

"Have I?" said Avela with surprise.

"M-maybe," said Feesa, cautiously. "You look good though."

"Fine," said Avela with a sigh.

* * *

Avela stared at the storage compartment in the laboratory with a startled expression. Her day just kept getting worse.

"Is something wrong?" asked Feesa.

"One of the samples is missing," said Avela.

"Is that bad?" said Feesa.

"Well, when it is highly explosive material that is unaccounted for that is certainly cause for concern," said Avela.

"Did your lab partner take a sample?" said Feesa.

"Possibly," said Avela. "But I don't see what reason he would have to do that."

The door opened behind them. Ollie came in wearing a lab coat. Avela crossed her arms.

"Oh, hello there," said Ollie. "I already handed in the datasets. I was just about to message you."

"That's fine," said Avela. "But why is there a sample missing?"

Ollie swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"There were 24 samples here the last time I worked in this lab," said Avela. "Now there are 23. Either you took one or we are dealing with a theft."

"O-oh," said Ollie. "That's right. I took one with me to run some more experiments."

"You shouldn't be taking volatile glitter powder home with you, Ollie!" said Avela. "Just what were you thinking? You need to bring it back here tomorrow."

Ollie's face grew more nervous.

"Or you can't, because you are lying," said Avela with a frown.

"I-I left it at my uncle's house in Copero," said Ollie.

"Except your uncle has been here in Csilla because all of the ruling families' representatives are here," said Avela. "Unless you mean you went to his house when nobody was there."

Ollie looked at Avela and Feesa trying to formulate an excuse. "I will bring it back soon."

"Where is it?" asked Avela with rising annoyance. "Just tell me the truth. Are you trying to sell it to some company under my nose?"

"Why would I care about credits?" said Ollie with exasperation.

Avela's glowing eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hmm," said Avela. "What is it that you would care about? I know you have a thing for men in uniform, and I heard that you have been hanging around the navy barracks a lot."

Ollie fidgeted.

"I get it," said Avela. "You have a boyfriend in the Defense Fleet and you wanted to show off to him."

"Well," said Ollie with shrug.

"You're so transparent," said Avela with a chuckle. "Please just tell me you haven't lost the sample."

"No," said Ollie. "I know where it is."

"Well, it better be back here by the end of next week," said Avela with a frown.

"I am going to be busy helping my father!" said Ollie. "I have to stay here."

"I couldn't care less," said Avela. "You better bring that sample back immediately!"

"Or what?" Ollie crossed his arms. "You're going to have Aristocra Slept-with-the-whole-Ascendancy come after me?"

Feesa barely blinked and Avela had already launched herself across the room at her classmate. She slammed him against a cabinet and a few empty vials clattered loudly to the floor.

"Both of you stop!" said Feesa.

"You take that back right now!" said Avela.

"Nah," said Ollie, defiantly.

The door swung open.

"What is going on in here?"

They both paused and then gasped in surprise.

"Eli?" said Ollie. "What are you doing here?"

"Formbi?" said Avela.

Eli and Formbi had entered the room and were staring at the scene with bewilderment. Avela's hands were frozen around Oli's neck.

"Eli is helping me with an investigation," said Formbi. "We heard loud crashing sounds."

"Well," said Ollie. "We're fine."

"Is that so?" said Formbi, skeptically.

"Then I think you should take your hands off him now," said Eli.

Avela stepped back, and realization flashed across her face.

"Oh," she said. "You're his boyfriend."

"Yeah," said Eli. "So?"

Avela crossed her arms and walked towards Eli and Formbi.

"I am going to need the glitter powder sample back right away," said Avela.

"The sample?" said Eli. "I left it back with the fleet."

"What?" said Avela.

"Sorry, what sample are we talking about?" said Formbi, sounding even more confused.

"Our research project," said Avela. "The glitter dust. Ollie thought he would be a show off with dangerous explosives."

"Unfortunately, we have bigger problems than your research project right now," said Eli.

"Excuse me?" said Avela, incredulously.

"I will meet you tomorrow, Aristocra Formbi," said Eli. "I will take Ollie home now."

"Very well," said Formbi. "Have a good day."

Before anyone could say another word, Eli wrapped his arm around Ollie's waist and escorted him from the room.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" said Formbi.

"I am now that you're here," said Avela.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Feesa smiled at the pair. Formbi exhaled, shakily. 

"But are you alright?" asked Avela.

"Of course," said Formbi.

"But you're trembling," she said. "Is something wrong?

"I'm just a little tired, my love," he said.

* * *

Ollie kissed Eli as soon as they were out of the building. Eli smelled like military soap and fresh air. It had not been long since Ollie had last seen Eli, but he was still thrilled that he was back.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," said Ollie. "Avela is going to freak when she realizes what I am really doing with the sample."

"Happy to be of service," said Eli. "I will think of something to buy us some more time for the Commodore to run some tests."

Ollie took Eli's hand and they headed towards the Mitth Estate.

"So what are you doing here with Formbi?" asked Ollie. "Should I be worried?"

Eli laughed. "It's nothing like that."

"I know," said Ollie. "Formbi's actually not that bad. I just like giving Avela a hard time."

"It's a wonder that you two have worked together for this long," said Eli.

"Yeah," said Ollie. "But tell me what you are investigating. Does it have to do with the strange comm that you found in the mess hall?"

"Yeah. It's a long story," said Eli. "Do you have some time?"

"For you," said Ollie. "I have all the time in the world."

Eli blushed.

"Actually," said Ollie. "Will you stay at my place tonight? I got a new pet that I want to show you."

"Sure," said Eli. "A pet? This should be interesting."

* * *

Thrawn wandered the garden path. The four ysalamiri that he had let out were wandering the grassy area in search of the tastiest leaves. They seemed to be adapting well to their new planet and were experimenting with the new vegetation options. Thrawn monitored them carefully so they would not wander into Thane's flower garden. As he watched them, he was deep in thought.

Thrawn shuffled through all of the observations that were at the forefront of his mind, and he could not shake a certain suspicion. The amplification of a signal from the Empire deep into Chiss space bothered him the most. There were indeed ways to communicate between the Empire and the Chiss fleet in wild space, which he had discovered for himself; however, the strength of the signal needed to communicate directly with Csilla was what caused him the most concern. One of the ysalamiri loudly crunched a leaf looking quite proud of itself. Thrawn nodded to himself having come to a conclusion. He would contact Admiral Ar'alani first thing in the morning. If his suspicions were true, it would be best to be prepared as early on as possible.

"What manner of being are you?" A voice with an eloquent lilt reached Thrawn's ears, and a long forgotten tightness filled his chest.

Thane had discovered one of the ysalamiri and followed it curiously as it meandered in the grass. Upon seeing an unknown creature, most people would either run or away or try to catch it. Thane did neither and patiently walked behind the creature at its own pace. The Aristocra appeared to be in an almost trance-like state. His burgundy robe had slid off of his shoulders and it rested on his elbows and lower back. The first few buttons of the black shirt he wore underneath were undone. Thrawn remained where he was and watched the movements of his husband.

Thane looked up and noticed another ysalamiri in a tree branch, and in his distraction tripped over a portion of a tree root sticking up above the ground. Thrawn instinctively rushed forward to stop Thane from falling. He caught Thane around the waist. Thane shuddered in fright. When he turned his head to see who had grabbed him, his mouth widened in surprise, but he relaxed in Thrawn's arms. The man had been rendered speechless.

"Apologies," said Thrawn. "This was not the best of introductions, but I did not want you to injure yourself."

Thane swallowed and turned around in his grip. They were about the same height, and Thane rested his palms on Thrawn's chest. He exhaled and collected himself for a moment.

"So you're the one who has been sneaking around here at night," said Thane. "You know I thought I had been losing my mind."

"I'm so sorry," said Thrawn. "I-"

"And you've brought us these cute dragons," said Thane. "Ollie will like them for sure."

"Listen, Thane," said, Thrawn preparing to recite the well-thought-out explanation he had planned for him.

Before any such explanation could occur, Thane pulled Thrawn closer to him and met his lips softly. When Thane moved away, his eyes glistened with emotion.

"You're alive," Thane said. "That's all that matters. Everything else is forgiven."

"Very well," said Thrawn, slightly stunned.

He had expected a furious lecture from his husband.

"Have you seen Ollie yet?" asked Thane.

"Yes," said Thrawn. "He's a grown man now. I couldn't believe it. He looks so much like my father."

Thane nodded in agreement. "Our Ollie is a good boy. He's a lot like you too."

"So he likes to keep to himself," said Thrawn.

"Yes," said Thane. "He does spend a lot of time with his uncle. And he has taken a real shine to Eli Vanto. He just walked in the house with Ollie not too long ago actually. They acted like they wanted to be left alone, so I decided to take a turn in the garden."

"Interesting," said Thrawn, having confirmed another suspicion he had from earlier.

"Please don't tell me you have been sleeping out here in the garden," said Thane, with concern.

"I have been staying in the basement," said Thrawn.

Thane sighed. "Please just come to bed tonight."

Thrawn smiled. "Alright. I still have to maintain a low profile for a while. That is why I did not reveal myself to you."

"Don't worry," said Thane. "You are free to maintain the lowest of profiles in my presence."

Thane winked mischievously. Thrawn felt a laugh rise through his chest, probably one of the first he had in years.

* * *

Ora surveyed the scene around her on the bridge of the Katarki flagship. The floors were stained red, freshly washed with the blood of Morganna's crew. Out of the former inhabitants of the ship, they had only with much reluctance spared Morganna. Ora thought that they could possibly use her as a hostage to gain the remaining ships of her fleet. The Twi'lek in the cargo hold had been released, and they shuffled around the ship in stunned silence, save for a few oblivious babbling children.

"Ora," Seena approached her from behind. "Where are we going?"

"We are taking a quick detour back to the Empire," said Ora. "Queen Breha of Alderaan has agreed to help these people find new homes."

"Alderaan?" said Seena.

"This ship has a fast hyperdrive, so it won't lose us too much time," said Ora. "Plus, we can fill it up with some supplies on the way back out of the Empire."

"Will the Twi'lek villagers be safe on Alderaan?" asked Seena.

"As safe as they could possibly be," said Ora. "Of course, the Force has a way of making your fate catch up to you in the end. Destiny can only be thwarted so many times."

Seena nodded solemnly.

"But why come back to Chiss space afterwards?" said Seena."With these new ships we could do anything we want."

"Like I said about fate," said Ora, her glowing eyes now distant. "This is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Thrass isn't in this chapter, but he will be back in the next chapter. I love my Thrassy-boy <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to give me ideas for future bonus nsfw chapters (the most recent one I did was an Eli/Ollie one), then let me know. :)


	3. The Aristocras' Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning, Aristocra," said Eli with an abashed expression.  
> "Good morning, Commander Vanto," said Thane. "Might I ask why you are standing in my bedroom in your underclothes?"  
> "He came in through the window," said Thrawn, thoroughly amused by the whole scenario.  
> "That doesn't really explain anything," said the Aristocra, bemused.

Formbi shifted uncomfortably in his sleep as if trying to release himself from the nightmare's grasp. Unfortunately for him, the past was intent on replaying itself in the deepest corners of his mind.The conversation he had with Thrawn 14 years ago was on his mind often in recent days, which also meant it appeared more often in his dreams.

Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo stood in his crisp black uniform. The hearing had adjourned, and yet again Thrawn had managed to clear his name without any consequences. Formbi's past self had been seething with rage, but his present self observed with detached interest.

"Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Thrawn. "A word if you don't mind."

Formbi huffed and turned to face the commander.

"I think everything has already been said," said Formbi. "And you have been given the right to continue meddling in territories under my jurisdiction."

"The Defense Fleet's presence is for your safety," said Thrawn. "A dangerous group of pirates has been spotted in that quadrant. We will leave once the threat is neutralized."

"You lied about them attacking you," said Formbi. "Among other considerable lies."

Thrawn smiled. "I didn't really lie, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"What matters is that you will use these pirates as an excuse to meddle in my territory," said Formbi. "Rolgor has potential to develop into a wealthy trade center. I am sure you would love to exert the Mitth Family's influence there."

"I would like to get a brutal band of slavers, murderers, and rapists away from Chiss space," said Thrawn. "I will do whatever it takes."

Formbi glowered at him. "Even by bribing officials under oath to lie for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Thrawn with a slight smirk.

"Of course you can pretend that your hands are clean when your brother and your husband do dirty political dealings on your behalf," said Formbi.

"You need to concern yourself more with the well-being of our entire people rather than only the Chaf Family's interests," said Thrawn. "If our politics were not so corrupt, perhaps I would not have rely so much on unofficial channels in order to do my job properly."

"You say that to me," said Formbi. "But I wonder what will happen to me since I could not be coerced into telling a false version of events."

"Nothing," said Thrawn. "I would just advise you to stay away from Rolgor until the Defense Fleet has properly cleared out the Katarki pirates."

Formbi laughed harshly, and Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"I am not afraid of a few filthy pirates," said Formbi. "I will do as I please. Even if you have permission to operate there, thanks to the the panel of judges believing your lies, that does not mean you can tell me to stay away from my own territory."

"As you wish, Aristocra," said Thrawn. "But if you run into the pirates, it might take us awhile to come to your aid."

"I don't need your help," said Formbi. "You will stay out of my way. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," said Thrawn, his voice dripping with skepticism.

The dream jumped ahead in time, and Formbi willed himself desperately to wake up. He did not want relive this yet again. He thrashed in his sleep. He could hear the sounds of that fateful day when he had eaten his previous words, and Thrawn had ended up being his savior. The commander shouted orders. Charrics and blasters fired from all directions. The infant Formbi clutched to his chest was wailing. She was hungry. He had to feed her. He had to get her somewhere safe.

"Formbi," said Thrawn. "It's alright. This way, please."

He was paralyzed in shock.

"Formbi?"

His eyes opened and he shuddered awake with a start.

"Formbi?" asked Avela with concern.

Formbi took a deep breath and realized he was in his bed. Avela gently stroked his chest.

"Did you have another bad dream?" she asked.

"I guess I am just stressed out recently," said Formbi.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he said.

Avela studied him with concern.

"I'm fine," he said with a weak smile. "The gala is tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, conceding to change the subject for now. "I am having my hair done this morning."

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Formbi.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" asked Avela. "I'm not hungry."

"Of course," he said, settling back on the pillow next to her.

* * *

  
"Can we stay in bed all day?" asked Ollie.

Eli smiled but kept his eyes closed. They were curled up together in Ollie's room. His pet ysalamiri slept above them on the branch of leaves Ollie had tied to the bedframe. The creature, which Ollie had named Fluffy, was a remarkably heavy sleeper, which was fortunate given the amount of shaking the bedframe had done the previous night.

"I wouldn't mind but I think they might look for you," said Eli.

"I don't have to go to the gala," said Ollie. "But I guess my father might consult me about his outfit."

"Is it a big deal?" asked Eli.

"It's the big event of the year for the political families," said Ollie. "Everyone spends all night judging what everyone else is wearing."

"That sounds awful," said Eli. "I'm glad I am not going."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ollie," said Thane. "I'm coming in."

"Kriff," said Eli, sitting up with a jolt.

Ollie looked at the window next to the bed.

"Quick! Hide on the balcony until he leaves!" said Ollie.

Eli stood, only wearing tight black shorts, and stepped onto the wide balcony. Ollie's eyes lingered lustfully on Eli's toned brown arms as he climbed through the opening. Eli was just out of view in time for Thane to open the door. Ollie pulled the bedsheet up to his chest.

"Do you mind giving me some privacy!" said Ollie angrily.

Thane looked taken aback by Ollie's strong reaction.

"I-I'm sorry," said Thane. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Fine," said Ollie.

Eli crouched nervously on the balcony. Someone was bound to see him if he stood there too long. He felt the cool morning air on his bare skin and he shivered. He looked to his right and noticed another balcony within reach. Eli could sneak inside the house through the other window. It would be better not to stay outside where someone could spot him standing almost naked.

He hoisted himself to the neighboring balcony without much difficulty. He peered into the window. It looked like it was the master bedroom. He would have to make sure to get out of the room before Thane came back in. He quickly jumped into the open window.

Thrawn, who was sitting in an armchair sipping some coffee, watched with amusement. Eli sighed with relief as he stepped into the room, thinking he had escaped discovery.

"Good morning, Eli," said Thrawn.

Eli emitted a shriek in a pitch that Thrawn had not heard from his friend during their entire time together in the Imperial Navy.

"Thrawn!" said Eli in startled surprise. "You're back!"

"It's good to see you again," said Thrawn.

Thane rushed back in the room.

"What's going on?" said Thane.

He looked at Eli with a scandalized stare.

"Good morning, Aristocra," said Eli with an abashed expression.

"Good morning, Commander Vanto," said Thane. "Might I ask why you are standing in my bedroom in your underclothes?"

"He came in through the window," said Thrawn, thoroughly amused by the whole scenario.

"That doesn't really explain anything," said the Aristocra, bemused.

"I, well," Eli begun.

Ollie rushed into the room in panic. He was wrapped in one of the bedsheets.

"It's not his fault!" said Ollie. "I told him to climb on the balcony!"

"Why?" said Thane.

"Because you were about to barge into my room!" said Ollie.

"Oh," said Thane, understanding finally crossing his face. "So I take it that the commander had spent the night?"

"Yes," said Ollie, nervously.

"Eli, it's excellent timing that you're here," said Thrawn. "I need your help with something."

"Uh," Eli was still at a loss.

Ollie shrugged at him, his expression quite similar.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Commander Vanto has been sneaking around with our son?" said Thane with concern.

Thrawn looked at Eli. "I'd rather have Eli as a son-in-law than any of those self-important fools parading around Csaplar who would use Ollie to advance their careers."

Thane considered Eli for a moment. Eli felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck. Ollie bit down on his lip.

"You have a point," said Thane with a nod. "If you approve of Commander Vanto, then I also have no objections. I have learned to trust your judgement long ago."

"Eli's alright," said Thrawn. "He may come and go as he pleases."

"Very well," said Thane.

Ollie's eyes widened in surprise. Eli felt a surge of relief.

"Now please get dressed," said Thane. "I also have something I need to ask of you."

Eli felt a fresh wave of nervousness. What could the Aristocra want from him?

* * *

  
"I can't believe I have to go to the gala," said Eli with a sigh.

Ollie chuckled. "You look handsome."

Eli looked down at the elegant dress uniform. He had to admit that it fit him quite nicely. It was similar to his normal uniform but had golden accents at the seams.

"I am just worried that everyone will think you are my father's lover," said Ollie with a sigh.

"I wish Thrawn could escort Thane instead," said Eli. "It's very convenient for him that he is still in hiding."

"Thrass and Evvie will be there," said Ollie. "So you can at least talk to them."

"Yeah," said Eli nervously. "I am never good with things like this."

"Thank you for helping, though," said Ollie. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Nonsense, darling," said Eli, before pressing a soft kiss to the younger man's lips. "I am happy to help."

Ollie beamed.

Thane came down the stairs. He wore three layers of heavy robes. The bottom layer was golden, the middle was black, and the top later was burgundy. A golden sash which matched the bottom robe was secured around his waist. The Aristocra's hair was neatly parted to one side, and a few flecks of sliver stood out among the black strands. Thane's eyes darted over Eli, and he nodded with approval.

"I didn't realize you had brought your dress uniform with you," said Thane.

"Well," said Eli. "The trousers are mine, but I borrowed the tunic from Thrawn's closet."

Thane smiled affectionately. "That's true, you are the same rank he was when he had last worn that uniform. And I see you left that stripe on the collar. I suppose that is the same as well, then? Are congratulations in order?"

Thane touched the burgundy swatch on Eli's collar. Ollie tensed.

"Did you not tell him what it meant?" asked Thane.

"I was going to," said Ollie. "I never had a chance. Why do you always have to pressure me like this?"

Thane looked back to the uniform with a wounded expression. "I was just happy for you. I wasn't criticizing you."

"Ollie," Thrawn approached from the sitting room. "You should be more considerate of your father's feelings. He is interested in your well-being. He has no intention of embarrassing you."

"His feelings?" asked Ollie with confusion.

"You are a little harsh with Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo sometimes," Eli admitted.

Ollie looked at Thane with a puzzled expression. Thane smiled weakly.

"It is just his youth," said Thane. "Ollie is not capable of harboring ill will. He is a kind-hearted young man."  
  
"But he has been a bit spoiled," said Thrawn with a sigh.

"He was the only one I had when you were gone," said Thane. "But I fear I have annoyed the poor boy. At least he is not completely stuck with me anymore."

"Stuck with you?" said Ollie, perplexed.

"I know you would rather spend your time with anyone besides your dull, ever-worrying old man," said Thane with a self-admonishing smile.

Ollie reached for one of Thane's long robe sleeves.

"That's not true," said Ollie, suddenly on the verge of tears.

"It appears as if there has been a misunderstanding between you two," said Thrawn.

"I don't want to make you feel sad," said Ollie a single tear rolling down his face.

Thane tutted and wiped it away.

"It's okay, my dear child," said Thane. "I can face the truth."

"The truth is that Ollie is self-conscious and easily embarrassed while you are severely anxious which has caused you both to misjudge the other," said Thrawn.

Thane looked at Thrawn with surprise and then looked back at Ollie.

"I-I don't want to fail you," said Ollie.

"You can never fail me," said Thane, warmly. "You are my everything. As long as you are happy and doing your best, then I am proud."

He pulled his son into a tight hug, and Thrawn looked at them proudly. Ollie sniffled and Thane patted his head.

"And Ollie," said Eli. "I know what the stripe means."

Ollie looked at Eli with surprise. Thane's eyes widened excitedly.

"Thrawn told me that he had this tunic altered after he married Thane," said Eli. "So I figured it out."

"You," Ollie stood loosely in Thane's grip. "You will truly wear it?"

"You specifically handed me this one to wear," said Eli. "I understood your intent, and I hope you understand mine by wearing it."

Ollie leaped into Eli's arms. Eli gave him a twirl and set him back down on his feet.

"You will stay with us forever?" said Ollie.

"Yes," said Eli. "I have no intention of returning to the Empire. I have found my life's purpose to be here."

Ollie's eyes were still misty from crying on Thane's chest, and now the floodgates opened on Eli's shoulder.

"Aww, darling," said Eli. "Did you think I would leave you?"

Ollie's response was muffled in the fabric of the uniform.

"I'm yours if you will have me," said Eli.

Ollie clung tightly to Eli.

"Mine, mine, mine," he said in barely a whisper.

* * *

 Eli and Thane arrived fashionably late to the gala. When they stepped amidst the vast parade of attendees swathed in the rainbow of the nine families' colors, Thrass waved them over. The syndic wore a burgundy and grey robe that was finer than his daily attire, but it was quite understated compared to the garments of the other male attendees. When Evvie came into Eli's view, he understood why. Thrass did not want to steal the limelight from his fiancee.

"Kthare'vvi'iloni," said Thane. "That is a beautiful gown. Was it handcrafted?"

Evvie smiled with pride, lifting up the wide sleeves to show off the detailed patterns sewn into them. The primary color of the gown was burgundy with yellow and pink detailing. A thick scarlet sash secured the gown and was tied into a complicated bow at her back.

"Yes," said Evvie. "An artisan in Copero designed it. Twelve women sewed the patterns into this dress. I was so pleased that I have had my wedding dress made at the same place."

"It fills me with joy to see someone in our traditional attire rather than blindly following the capital's shallow trends," said Thane.

"I am proud to be marrying into Clan Mitth," said Evvie. "And I am just as proud to represent Copero's culture."

Thrass looked at her with adoration. Evvie's gaze drifted to Eli's collar.

"And it appears as if I won't be the only one to be shortly joining the Mitth Family," said Evvie.

Thrass raised his eyebrows. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is," said Eli.

"I wonder what the other Families will say about a human joining our clan," said Thrass as if he was looking forward to ruffling a few feathers.

"They will get over it," said Thane. "As the head of the family I approve the match, and I have the final say."

"Well, I have no objections," said Thrass. "Eli has proven himself to be an honorable man."

Eli fiddled with his hands, bashful from the flurry of compliments.

"And your wedding is coming very soon, isn't it?" said Eli, turning the conversation away from himself.

"Yes," said Thrass.

"It will be in Copero?" said Eli.

"That's right," said Thrass. "It will be a good excuse to stay away from Csilla for a little while."

"Any honeymoon plans?" said Eli.

"We're pretty much going to stay at our house in Copero and have a lot of sex" said Evvie, nonchalantly.

Eli and Thrass both blushed. Thane chuckled.

"Thrawn and I also honeymooned in Copero," said Thane. "But I will spare you the details."

"Thank you," said Thrass as if he had been worried that Thane would elaborate.

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance, and the group turned to look where the rest of the crowd was looking. Aristocra Formbi had arrived.

"Of course he had to come last," said Thane. "He thinks he runs the show here."

Avela clung to his arm, and the pair walked into the ballroom as if they owned the place.

"Her dress is," said Eli. "Well . . ."

Thrass averted his eyes and kept them safely on the floor. Thane eyed Avela in the stunned and disinterested manner which a vegetarian would assess a bloody steak.

"Her attire is quite," said Thane. "Hmm . . ."

"Well, Formbi seems to like it," said Evvie. "Stars, he is wearing tight trousers tonight."

Eli moved his gaze from Avela to Formbi, and he was overtaken by a sudden coughing fit. Avela met Evvie's eyes from across the room.

"Oh no," said Evvie. "They are coming over here."

Formbi led Avela through the room. Avela moved cautiously. Her sparkling yellow dress was so short that one misstep could cause a wardrobe malfunction. The most fabric on the gown were long translucent sleeves and were attached with yellow ribbons around her arms. The bodice of the gown clung precariously to Avela's well-endowed chest. Formbi's short robe was made out of the same fabric as Avela's dress and was paired with form-fitting grey trousers. The lights of the ballroom made the bright fabric sparkle, and the pair reminded Eli of a box of Life Day ornaments.

"Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo," said Formbi, cheerfully. "I see you brought Eli Vanto along."

"Hello, Aristocra," said Eli.

"Hello Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Thane. "Hello Csapla'vel'laaur."

The two Aristocra bowed slightly at each other. Thrass was embroiled in the difficult task of not staring at Avela's cleavage. He mumbled a half-hearted greeting.

"What an interesting dress," said Avela looking at Evvie's gown. "It reminds me of my university's cultural fair."

"Thank you," said Evvie, eyeing the younger woman with distaste.

"It also reminds me of how my great-grandmother used to dress," said Avela.

Evvie's eyebrow twitched. Eli braced himself for what was about to come. Formbi chuckled lightly, and Thrass threw him a sharp look.

"Really?" said Evvie. "Well, your dress reminds me of something else."

"And what would that be?" said Avela.

"The women who stand in the brothel windows in the the red light district," said Evvie harshly.

A tense silence filled the air. Eli felt a chill from the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

"That is quite unnecessary," said Formbi. "Avela is allowed to dress in whatever manner makes her feel confident without hearing such inappropriate and baseless insults. You will apologize to her immediately."

"She can wear what she wants to, but Avela gave me her opinion on my attire, and I have given her mine," said Evvie.

"She said it reminded her of her great-grandmother," said Formbi. "That was hardly an insult!"

"Wasn't it?" said Thrass sharply. "It certainly sounded that way to me."

"Syndic Mitth'ras'safis ," said Formbi. "While I can take into consideration that your fiancee had a less than gentle upbringing-"

"Excuse me?" said Evvie, furiously.

"I would suggest not finishing that sentence," said Thrass, with growing fury.

Eli subtly took a step forward in case Thrass would lunge towards the Aristocra. Formbi scowled at the interruption and continued.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect towards any member of my family, especially my betrothed," said Formbi.

"Evvie said what everyone else here is thinking," said Thrass. "And your fiancee should also learn some respect for others."

"That is ridiculous," said Avela. "Everyone can see that her dress is old-fashioned."

"And everyone can see that you look a cheap prostitute," said Evvie.

Avela lifted her hand to slap Evvie, but Formbi caught her wrist in mid-swing.

"It's not worth it, my love," said Formbi.

"You're right," said Avela.

Thrass put his arm around Evvie's waist protectively.

"Besides," said Avela. "She's probably just trying to hide that she's pregnant under all of that fabric."

"Why would it matter if I was?" said Evvie, defensively.

"You could be embarrassed that you might give birth before your wedding day," said Avela with a shrug.

"Are you back to talking about yourself again?" said Evvie.

"Excuse me?" said Avela. "And I never said anything would be wrong with that. I just said you might feel embarrassed about it."

"I'm not embarrassed about anything," said Evvie. "The only thing I feel is secondhand embarrassment on your behalf for showing up to the gala in lingerie!"

"So you are pregnant," said Avela, purposely loudly.

Evvie's face flushed slightly. A few attendees standing nearby turned their heads towards the conversation. They quickly turned away again when Thrass met their eyes with a venomous gaze.

"I know that if I was your age, I would also be in a hurry to have a baby before time ran out," said Avela, with a cruel smirk. "Especially since your modelling career will be over soon, anyway."

"Have you lost your mind?" said Evvie.

"Have I struck a nerve?" said Avela.

"Stop it, Avela," said Eli. "Both of you have different tastes in clothes. Both of you look nice. Let's just move on with our evenings."

"I concur with Eli," said Formbi. "Have a good evening."

Formbi nodded at them again and steered Avela towards the opposite corner of the room.

"Are you alright?" said Thrass, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Evvie with a sigh.

"She is simply jealous," said Thrass. "Don't pay any mind to what she said."

Evvie squeezed Thrass's hand. 

"All I want to know is how is Avela going to sit down in that dress," said Eli.

"Perhaps she will stand all night," said Thane.

"I hope so," said Eli.

* * *

  
"I don't feel bad about embarrassing her, because she was so rude to me the other day," said Avela. "She said I gained weight. And she said the most horrible things about you! Of course now she plays the part of the delicate flower in front of her fiance."

Formbi patted her hand reassuringly. "She is jealous of you. Don't take any of her words to heart."

Avela nodded, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked Formbi.

"I have just felt dizzy a lot recently," said Avela. "And my appetite has been horrible."

Formbi furrowed his brow. "You should see a medic about it."

"I know," said Avela. "I am sure it is nothing.

"Still," said Formbi. "I don't want to worry about you."

Avela smiled. "I promise I will go tomorrow."

Formbi kissed her forehead.

"Should we find a quiet room to take a breather?" asked Formbi.

"Then you know what everyone will say we are doing," said Avela.

"Let them talk," said Formbi. "They always will anyway, regardless of what we do."

"You're right," said Avela.

* * *

"Well, they just got here, and he is already leading her upstairs," said Thane.

They both watched as Formbi steered Avela up the stairs of the hotel where the gala was taking place and towards the empty rooms.

"Oh my," said Eli. "They could have just stayed home."

"Don't I wish," said Thane. "It's bad enough that Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano has challenged me to a debate in a few days."

"A debate?" asked Eli.

"I blocked the passing of a program that he really wants, because I believe more research on the matter is needed," said Thane. "Of course he took it as something personal."

"Sounds intense," said Eli.

"It is," said Thane. "If the majority of the Ruling Families' representatives agree he won the debate, then the program will still pass, and that will be a blow to my credibility."

"Are you prepared?" asked Eli.

"Well, I am prepared to defend my arguments," said Thane. "But things can get out of control quickly in a heated debate."

"Would someone pull a charric?" asked Eli with raised eyebrows.

Thane laughed. "No, that is why weapons are banned from the hearing chamber."

"It still sounds like an ordeal," said Eli.

"Indeed," said Thane with a sigh. "I am proud of my role as an Aristocra, but some days I wish I could just stay in my garden all day."

"Do you think Ollie might take your role one day?" said Eli. "Since you took over the role from your mother?"

"Perhaps," said Thane. "But I don't want to put that pressure on his shoulders too soon. He's so much like Thrawn. He follows his heart in all things. If he decides he wants to when the time comes, then I will be proud. Otherwise, I will still be proud with whatever he chooses."

* * *

Thrawn and Ollie stood in the garden and watched with fascination as Fluffy snatched a weed from between two flowering bushes and gleefully devoured it.

"It seems like he is more interested in leaves and grasses than flowers," said Ollie. "This will make helping out in the garden easier."

Thrawn nodded. "And I have let ten more ysalamiri loose in the garden. We should observe which plants they favor and see which properties those plants have in common."

"Good idea," said Ollie. "How many ysalamiri did you bring overall?"

"Well, I brought just a few to our house," said Thrawn. "But I left several in Thrass's greenhouse on Copero. And the Defense Fleet has also received a large amount as well."

"The Defense Fleet?" said Ollie, puzzled. "What good would ysalamiri do for the military? As far as I can see they mostly just eat leaves and sleep."

"And that is all I need them to do," said Thrawn.

"I'm afraid you've lost me," said Ollie.

"I have suspicions that we are dealing with more than just the Katarki pirates," said Thrawn. "I have prepared for every eventuality."

"And in which scenario would the ysalamiri help?" asked Ollie with rising curiosity.

"There are beings in this universe that can access an energy field called the Force," said Thrawn. "The ysalamiri are one of few creatures whose bodies emit a sort of Force-nullifying field."

Ollie looked at Fluffy with renewed appreciation. "That's amazing! But why haven't I heard of this Force thing?"

"Because Force users are almost unheard of among the Chiss," said Thrawn. "However, I found records of a possible Force user several decades ago. Unfortunately, the parents sent the child away before any proper investigation could be done on the matter, but I am almost certain this was the case."

"What's going on with the pirates, anyway?" said Ollie.

"I am quite suspicious," said Thrawn. "Things are too quiet. That is why I have a few possible plans already set in place."

Ollie looked at Thrawn nervously. Thrawn smiled at him reassuringly and ruffled his hair.

* * *

  
The hearing chamber in the capital building was filled to the brim. Representatives from each of the ruling families had showed up for that morning's proceedings. More specifically they came to see two of the Aristocra go head-to-head. Even if they were not particularly invested in the topic of discussion, there was always a good turn out for Aristocra Formbi and Aristocra Thane getting increasingly more infuriated at the other. Formbi wore a more elaborate version of his usual yellow robes and his eyes were lined with metallic gold eyeliner. Thane wore tight black trousers with a black-trimmed burgundy robe. The two men stood at podiums in the center of the room as the other representatives and their staff were seated in the spiral of desks that rose in elevation around the large space. The structure of the room was designed so the voices of the people standing in the middle would carry easily.

"I am not saying that this is not an important matter," said Thane. "I am simply stating that we need to review the possible long term effects of this program before expanding it any further."

Formbi's glowing eyes narrowed at him. "We can and will do a study of the long term effects. However, we must first apply these incentives fairly. The results will be lopsided if mixed species families are put at a disadvantage."

Thane sighed heavily. "But we would need to increase funding to do this, and this could lead to a pointless endeavor if we decide to throw out the practice in a few months anyway."

"It won't be thrown out," said Formbi. "Because it's working. We can prove this later on, but it is vital that we treat all of our citizens fairly with immediate effect."

"You mean well, Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Thane in a condescending tone that made Formbi's fists clench. "But I fear encouraging larger families will only trap more of our citizens in an increased cycle of poverty."

"That's because you are thinking about poverty in large centers of population," said Formbi. "This program is only in effect in the outer planets of our territory that are more sparsely populated. Think farmlands and villages with only a few families. Of course, how would you know the difference, since you rarely venture far from our core worlds?"

Thane inhaled sharply. "My duties do indeed force me to stay in Csilla most of the time. But I quite regularly send Syndic Mitth'ras'safis to our outer planets in my stead."

Thrass felt hundreds of eyes on him from where he sat in the front row of desks. Quite a number of the onlookers who had grown bored with the debate had already been staring at him, because simply put, the syndic was a ridiculously handsome man. Thrass did not put as much effort into his appearance as the two Aristocra in the center of the room, but he had managed to somehow look even more regal. A burgundy ribbon was braided into the long plait of dark hair resting on his right shoulder. The ribbon's fabric matched the understated, yet rich tunic that rested on his broad shoulders. He wore one simple golden earring in his left ear and a thin stripe of red eyeliner under each of his glowing eyes. He only wore the latter because Evvie had started drawing it on him at the breakfast table before he could protest, and she had seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Is that correct, Syndic?" said Formbi.

Thrass raised an eyebrow at all of the interested stares. Formbi was the only one in the room who gave him more of an irritated look, at which Thrass had to suppress a chuckle.

"Yes," said Thrass. "That is correct. However, I have not dealt enough with the recipients of this stipend to make any comment on this issue. However, I must concede that a few mixed species families have told me that they feel alienated by the Chiss central government."

"Well, this is certainly something that must be addressed in the future," said Thane with a nod. "However, this is not directly connected to . . ."

"It is absolutely connected to this discussion!" Formbi interrupted him, his voice rising slightly. "I cannot tell if you are being willfully ignorant or are simply that oblivious!"

"Then explain to me why it is," said Thane, his voice much more calm than his eyes.

"If we only give incentives to Chiss couples with more than two children," said Formbi. "This is sending a message that we do not want to encourage mixed species families to also have more children."

Thane opened his mouth, and Formbi held up a finger to silence him.

"This is not only morally incorrect, but in the long term it is counterproductive to the low population concerns of the planets at the edge of Chiss space," said Formbi. "Instead of allocating funds into sending more Chiss settlers to the edge of our territory, we should be encouraging the ones who are already there to marry the locals and allocate funds to help support these families."

A discontented murmur filled the room.

"We certainly have nothing against such families," said Thane. "In fact, I understand that these mixed species marriages generally happen naturally on many planets we have colonized."

"Yes," said Formbi with annoyance. "I would know since the majority of these planets are under my jurisdiction. Which explains why you are so reluctant to increase funding for this program. Especially since only 8% of your constituents are non-Chiss. Whereas 39% of my constituents are non-Chiss."

"I care about all of our citizens," said Thane, angrily. "I simply want to make sure these incentives are actually helping people before we expand the program!"

"I see Aristocra Thane's point," a syndic from the First Family chimed in; she was a distant relation of Avela.

"If we expand the program to this degree, we need to make sure it is working," she said. "Especially since some of our more traditional taxpayers may be reluctant to give their money to, well . . ."

"To mixed children?" Thane supplied. "Yes, a certain group of our taxpayers will need to be convinced of this."

Formbi slammed his hand fist down to the podium furiously. "There is no such thing as a mixed child! A child with one Chiss parent is still Chiss!"

"I never said otherwise," said Thane. "There is no need to be so emotional. Unfortunately, many who have not ventured far from Csilla hold less than progressive views."

Formbi threw him a lethal glare. A tense pause filled the space as Thane carefully considered his next words. Thrawn had warned him that this was a particularly sensitive subject with Formbi. Thrass stood up to try to diffuse the situation.

"Perhaps the program could be expanded on one planet," Thrass suggested. "We will choose one with the most diverse population and see how it works."

Formbi eyed Thrass suspiciously.

"I would suggest Rolgor," said Formbi. "It is in a particularly vulnerable position at the edge of our territory, and this has caused many traders to be too fearful to do business there. The inhabitants rely heavily on our support while we continue to develop its infrastructure and harness its native flora and fauna to their full agricultural potential."

"Perhaps," said Thane with a shrug. "I would like to go over the numbers of the current program before we make any such decision."

"You're just wasting valuable time," said Formbi. "That's what you are doing."

"We can't just blindly throw money at this problem," said Thane.

"We're not!" said Formbi. "I have already supplied several reports that prove the program works!"

"And these reports need to be reviewed by a neutral party first," said Thane.

"Neutral party? You're being absolutely outrageous!" said Formbi with ire.

"You are obviously very invested in the territories under your jurisdiction," said Thane. "But I fear you may not assessing the situation clearly."

"And what does that mean?" said Formbi. "If you're trying to say something, then get to the point!"

"Calm down, Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Thane.

" _I_ should calm down?" said Formbi. "Oh, that is rich coming from you."

"I believe this is a discussion for another time, considering that you are tying the Fifth Family's business interests directly with developing Rolgor's economy," said Thane with a note of disdain in his voice.

"It is hardly illegal to develop worlds under my jurisdiction," said Formbi. "Especially when the overall results will benefit the entire Ascendancy."

"I am not talking about simply developing the planet," said Thane. "I am thinking more about a situation where you claim the rights of an unpatented technology completely under the other Ruling Families' noses and already have it in use on Rolgor."

Formbi sniffed indignantly. "I have no idea where you are going with such a wild accusation."

Thane turned on his holopad and turned the screen to face Formbi. "Is this not a patent for an explosive called glitter dust, which I only just recently noticed was pushed through with a series of inconsequential metals patents."

Formbi remained silent.

"Even more interesting is that the patent is in the name of your future wife," said Thane. "But with no mention of its other co-creator."

The crowd begin to murmur interestedly. This is what they came here to see.

"Well, it is a good thing she rightfully claimed her invention," said Formbi. "The other researcher has since forfeited his rights by since stealing a sample and giving it to the military. Not to mention he is a member of of the Mitth Family."

The audience was on the edge of their seats now. Thrass rolled his eyes and stood up again.

"If I recall correctly from the records we have found," said Thrass. "You have already sold prototypes to a company based on Rolgor."

"Not really a company," said Formbi. "A collective of landowners are interested in the explosives for land development. Whereas your relative has handed it to the military to be be used as a weapon."

"You are also looking at weaponizing it!" said Thrass. "I have all the records from when you last went to Rolgor! You are just upset that the Chaf Family won't have an edge over the Defense Fleet's technology."

"That is preposterous," said Formbi. "It makes complete sense to try out new explosives for farming at first instead of throwing them in the arena of battle right away."

"If it had been in your name then this would be illegal," said Thrass. "You are quite clever keeping Csapla'vel'laaur's name on the patent."

"Well because it _is_ hers," said Formbi.

"And I am sure you had a very difficult time to persuading her to go along with your plan," said Thrass, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Several people laughed. Formbi glared at Thrass sharply.

"Sit down, Syndic Mitth'ras'safis," said Formbi.

Thrass looked like he was about to protest, but Thane gave him a nod, and Thrass returned to his seat. Thane turned back to Formbi and opened his mouth to speak.

"Even if one of its creators has filed a patent, the Defense Fleet can still claim-"

It was that moment when the attacker stormed into the hearing chamber, charric firing at the ceiling. The space descended into instant chaos. As the attacker descended down to the center of the room, most of the audience streamed from the room. However, a single figure pushed her way forward through the panicked crowd, her heartbeat hammering loudly in her ears.

* * *

The morning had started peacefully enough. Avela had been feeling tired recently so she was still in bed. Formbi and Feesa had shared a light breakfast, and when Feesa asked for the daily agenda, Formbi shook his head.

Formbi informed Feesa that her presence was not needed at that morning's debate. It would supposedly be a very dull affair since the topic dealt with pollen smuggling, and he wanted to spare her from such boredom. Even though Feesa had not heard about such an issue and wanted to ask when the stipend program for outer planet families would be discussed, she decided it would be easier to keep an eye on things if she stayed behind.

Formbi told her she could go back to sleep and left the house acting slightly more anxious than would be typical of a politician on his way to discuss illegal plant materials. Instead, Feesa sat by the large window in Formbi's home office that faced the busy Csilla street, and she waited. Avela was still in deep sleep in the master bedroom, and Feesa had made sure she had not stirred. Avela had instructed her to wake her up should Feesa see anything suspicious. However, Feesa would do no such thing. Avela's life was too valuable. When Feesa recognized the black-cloaked figure from the holofiles Stent had given them, she grabbed her charric and pursued him towards the government district alone. Deep down, Feesa knew she was the most expendable person in her family. Regardless of how her father had tried to do everything possible to convince her otherwise, she knew her very existence would bring him shame should the truth ever get out. At least today she would not fail him.

* * *

"Hands up!" the attacker shouted at the two Aristocra.

Formbi and Thane lifted their hands. Neither of them recognized the Chiss man pointing the charric at them.

"What is this about?" Thane demanded.

"You two better shut up before I shut you up permanently!" said the cloaked man.

Frantic footsteps echoed down the stairs in the emptied chamber. With a trembling hand, Feesa fired her charric. The attacker shouted in pain as it hit his leg. He whirled around angrily and aimed his weapon at the terrified girl.

Formbi's heart stopped in his chest when he saw who had fired on the attacker.

"FEESA! NO!" Formbi screamed. "PLEASE!"

"Stupid little bitch," said the attacker.

Feesa tried to will herself to shoot him again, but she just couldn't stop shaking. The cloaked man shot her arm, and she dropped her weapon as she wailed in anguish. Formbi dived to try to retrieve the charric, but the attacker turned back to him and pointed his weapon directly at him.

"Don't move or the girl gets it first!" said the attacker.

Formbi glowered at him like a furious, cornered wolf. His mind racing, trying to figure out any possibility of getting Feesa out of harms way.

Thrass took the brief opportunity to crawl out from where he had been hiding under the desk to stealthy fetch the fallen weapon. He pulled Feesa behind him and shot the attacker in the back of the head. It was over as quickly as it had begun.

Thane clutched his chest in relief. Formbi leaped over the remains of the attacker and reached for his daughter.

"Feesa!" said Formbi.

"It doesn't look like the bolt hit an artery," said Thrass assessing Feesa's arm. "But she will still have to get to a medic soon."

Formbi tore away part of his robe sleeve and fastened it tightly around the bleeding wound. Her blood turned the bright fabric into a dull shade of brown. Formbi pulled her close to his chest. Feesa remained in wide-eyed shock as silent tears streamed down her face.

"You're okay, sweetheart," said Formbi.

"We should try to call security before we leave the room," said Thane, looking at Feesa with worry. "Although I am assuming the assailant took out the guards in the immediate area."

"Yes," said Thrass reaching for his comm.

"Thrass," said Formbi, his chest heaving with emotion. "You saved my daughter's life. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," said Thrass. "Her charric saved all of our lives. They really need to let us carry weapons into the hearing chamber after this."

"With all due respect," said Formbi. "She is worth more than all three of us combined."

Thrass smiled warmly. It was perhaps the first time Thrass had given Formbi any expression besides a disapproving frown.

"That may be true, but you are not in my debt. I wasn't about to let a child get hurt just because her father is an idiot," said Thrass.

Formbi laughed.

* * *

Formbi and Avela stood in Feesa's room in the medical center. Avela had rushed there in a panic when she had heard what happened. Her chest was heavy with feelings of guilt that she would have slept through Formbi and Feesa being killed.

"Why did you do that?" Formbi smoothed the blanket that was covering Feesa. "Why did you go alone? You should have told someone."

Feesa's glowing eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Her wound was bandaged, and an iv was attached to her uninjured arm.

"I was afraid there wouldn't be enough time," said, meekly. "And I didn't want to wake Avela, because we found out that she's pregnant, and I did not want her to get hurt."

Formbi looked at Avela with surprise, and she nodded at him in confirmation. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before looking back at Feesa.

"Please don't put yourself at risk for me like that again," said Formbi. "I am not worth it."

Feesa shook her head. "I am the one who isn't worth it."

"What?" said Formbi, shocked to hear her say such a thing.

"My own mother didn't even want me after all," said Feesa.

Formbi's face fell. "But I wanted you."

The tears that had been brewing in Feesa's eyes finally fell. Avela felt her chest tighten in sympathy.

"I wanted you since the day you were born," said Formbi. "Doesn't my opinion count more than the cruel woman who happened to give birth to you?"

"Sorry," said Feesa. "I didn't mean . . ."

"Shh," said Formbi as he squeezed her hand. "I don't want to hear you talk badly about yourself like that anymore. Please. You are so important to me."

Feesa nodded. Formbi stroked her hair as she calmed down and fell asleep.

Avela gently touched Formbi's shoulder.

"Feesa's mother," said Avela. "Did she hurt you?"

Formbi's jaw tightened. He kept his gaze on Feesa's sleeping form.

"What happened thirteen years ago?" asked Avela, gently. "I can see how much it still pains you."

"I can't," he said barely in a whisper. "I'm so ashamed of what happened. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I just couldn't bear to see you look at me with pity."

"You don't have to worry about that," she moved closer to him. "You know, that there is nothing you could tell me that would make me change the way I feel about you."

"Thank you," he said.

"You don't have to tell me about it now," said Avela. "It's already been a stressful day."

Formbi reached for her hand. A quiet moment passed. Formbi took a deep breath. He finally looked into her eyes.

"So we're expecting?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Avela with a smile. "I just found out yesterday. It explains why I have felt so strange recently."

Formbi pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, that's the best thing I have heard all day," said Formbi.

"Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," Thrass stepped into the room.

When Formbi saw the grave look on his face he braced himself for whatever the syndic was about to say.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Thrass. "But we have just been called to an emergency meeting. The Defense Fleet has just reported a distress call. Rolgor is under attack."


	4. The Battle Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolgor is under a blockade by the Chiss force user, Ora and her crew. Thrawn finally puts into motion his plan to protect the Chiss-ruled colony. Ora's protegee, Seena begins to doubt Ora's motives. While Rolgor's fate is in the balance, Aristocra Formbi is also tasked with facing the dark clouds of his past.

Thrawn chuckled to himself at the array of different expressions displayed by the men bunched together in his small study. Thrass was of course furious, but Thrawn admitted that was his own fault for waiting until the last second to inform his brother that he had returned. Thane sat next to him, his brow was furrowed with mild concern. He had brought in a tray of drinks that the guests had politely taken but barely sipped.

Eli was deep in thought, piecing together the last bits of information he had acquired. Ollie sat next to him, wide-eyed with curiosity about all of the sudden guests in their home. Formbi sat in the midst of them all, managing a calm smile, but Thrawn could see the indentations in his hands from how tightly his fingers had been clenched. General Drask was off to the side, impatiently drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa, really quite ready to get to the point.

 Thrawn answered the man's unspoken question.

"We are waiting for one more person," said Thrawn. "It will all make sense very soon."

The door opened behind him. Thrawn turned and smiled politely.

"There he is," said Thrawn.

"Brigadier Reff?" said General Drask with a puzzled expression.

A middle-aged man in a Chiss army uniform had stepped in. One stripe of grey interrupted his thick black hair. The brigadier nodded to the general before his glowing eyes met Formbi's. A shocked look of recognition passed between them.

"Do you know Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano?" asked Drask.

"That would probably the understatement of the century, General," said Formbi.

"You still can't let me speak for myself, can you?" said Reff with a sigh. "Let's just hope your wife-to-be has a bit of a backbone."

"Why is _he_ here?" Formbi asked Thrawn with rising annoyance.

"Let's get started," said Thrawn.

Ollie stood up so Reff could sit down, and Eli instantly had a bad feeling about being the buffer between Reff and Formbi. Ollie moved to Thrawn's side. Thrawn looked at them all again, and nodded, confident he had come to the proper conclusion.

"A few of you have been trying to sort out a number of problems recently," said Thrawn. "Both personal and political. This has culminated in the thwarted assassination attempt on two of the Aristocra that occurred in the hearing chamber. Additionally, we have just received a distress signal from our military base on Rolgor. The navy is already en route, so I thought it would be best to be on the same page before we join them."

"So is it true that my blackmailer is somehow connected with this attack on Rolgor?" said Formbi.

"Oh, it's all connected, Aristocra," said Thrawn. "Let's start with what we know for sure."

Thrawn looked at Reff expectantly. The man grimaced and exhaled nervously.

"Aristocra Formbi and I had been in an on and off relationship for many years," said Reff. "Then, around fourteen years ago, he mysteriously disappeared for a while and came back with an infant. Instead of an explanation or an apology, he abruptly ended our relationship with barely a word."

Formbi looked down at this hands.

"I was furious," said Reff. "In my desire for revenge, I made a horrible mistake. I had quite an extensive collection of intimate holos from my old partying days with Formbi. I sold them all to the highest bidder. Even the ones where I was also filmed, because then nobody would suspect me."

"You what?" Formbi glared at him.

Eli mentally prepared himself to stop another fight. He could feel the anger radiating from Formbi's body. He wondered why he always ended up in such awkward situations whenever he sat on Chiss couches.

"It was wrong," said Reff. "And I regret it now. But she offered me so many credits. I built a nice house afterwards and put the rest in savings."

"At least someone got something out of the whole ordeal" said Formbi, harshly.

Reff grimaced.  

"Wait," said Eli. "Who is she? Who did you sell the holos to?"

"She only gave one name," said Reff. "Ora."

"Ora," said Drask. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Thrawn paced across the space of the room.

"Because it is the same name of the child with mysterious abilities who disappeared decades ago," said Thrawn.

"A Force user?" asked Eli.

"Precisely," said Thrawn.

"But why would she buy sex holos?" said Drask.

"She could have a grudge against Aristocra Formbi," said Thrawn. "What is more likely is that she has a grudge against the Chiss elite in general, and Aristocra Formbi was the easiest target. "

Formbi sighed deeply.

"She may blame Chiss societal norms for her parents sending her away," said Thrawn. "Regardless, we have traced where the last blackmail holo was sent from to an unusual location."

Drask nodded, still in thought. Formbi was still reeling from the revelation.

"The signal was traced to a territory reportedly under the control of the Katarki pirates," Eli said.

"So how do we know it wasn't the pirates who sent that holo?" asked Thrass, finally chiming in.

Thrawn gave his brother a slight smile.

"Because the Katarki pirates were ambushed recently by a group fitting that description that matches Eli's records: a band of outlaws led by a Chiss Force user," said Thrawn. "Which given everything else we know is likely to be Ora."

"This is all very strange," said Drask, irritated by the absurdity of the current state of affairs.  

"Reff," said Formbi.

Eli wished he could move, as the two men looked at each other intensely. He tried to sit back as far as he could into the sofa cushion.

"I never cheated on you," said Formbi.

Reff laughed harshly and Formbi's fists clenched.

"You admitted to me freely that your daughter is your biological child. How much clearer could that be?" said Reff. "Unless you are going to tell me she is a clone?"

"Let me amend my statement," said Formbi, a note of reluctance added to his anger. "I never  _willingly_  cheated on you. The navy still has all the records of the whole incident if you need proof."

The ire that had been rising in Reff's chest, froze in horror as the realization sunk in. Eli put a hand on Formbi's shoulder. Formbi harshly brushed it off. Reff stared at him, paralyzed with shock.

"Oh. Formbi, I really let you down," said Reff, softly. "I'm so sorry."

Formbi turned away from him, much preferring when his former lover had looked at him with anger. The intensity of Reff's horrified sympathy was much more uncomfortable to bear. He was more than content for Reff to simmer in guilt now that he had the answer he needed. Formbi looked at Thrawn.

"So what you are saying is that this Ora person infiltrated the Katarki pirates and is using their vessels to launch an attack on Rolgor?" asked Formbi.

"That seems like the most likely conclusion," said Thrawn.

"Is that why you filled my greenhouse with all of those strange dragon creatures?" said Thrass."Ollie said something about them being able to block energy fields."

"Yes, the key purpose that I brought the ysalamiri was to plan a line of defense should we be targeted by force users," Thrawn chuckled. "Though they are excellent at weeding."

Thane nodded with approval. "And they're cute!"

"Sure," said Thrass, not as convinced, but willing to let it go since it had been years since Aristocra Thane had seemed so content.

"Shouldn't we warn the navy about this?" said Drask.

"I have already sent my assistant, Kres'ten'tarthi ahead with some of the ysalamiri," said Thrawn. "I believe he made contact with Admiral Ar'alani's vessel not too long ago."

"Of course," said Drask, almost annoyed that Thrawn had thought ahead of him.

"Kres'ten'tarthi," said Formbi. "He was the one who spoke to Feesa and Avela when I wasn't home about the supposed plot to murder me."

"That's right," said Thrawn, as if it was almost an afterthought. "Yes, I have come to the conclusion that Ora was also behind the assassination attempt on you and Thane in order to create a diversion while she launched the attack on Rolgor ."

"I don't care why," said Formbi. "I want to know what he said to Feesa that led a thirteen year old girl to believe that she alone was responsible for her father's life."

"That certainly was not our intention," said Thrawn. "We only asked them to stay observant for the profile of the possible assassin and report any sightings. Your daughter took matters into her own hands on her own accord. Perhaps you need to more properly teach her to value her own life."

Formbi suddenly leaped towards him. Eli and Drask managed to hold him back before he reached Thrawn.

"Calm down," said Eli. "We don't have time for this right now."

"How dare you say that!" said Formbi. "You of all people know what I have been through to keep her safe. I would do anything for my daughter!"

Thrawn calmly looked at him. "I am not saying you do not value her life. I am saying you need to set a better example for her by valuing your own life as well."

Formbi balked. He relaxed in Eli and Drask's grip.

"Think on that for a bit," said Thrawn. "It would do you some good."

Thrawn turned back to everyone else. "And speaking of valuing life. I have a plan to help the navy protect  Rolgor should the unexpected happen, which in fact is quite likely in this case."

"Wait? Question?" said Ollie.

Everyone looked at the young man who had been silently observing the entire time.

"Yes, Ollie," said Thrawn, patiently.

"How could it be unexpected if you are expecting it?" asked Ollie, curiously.

Thrawn smiled at him affectionately. "We should always be prepared for every eventuality. Perhaps I should say we should always be ready for the most unusual eventuality. Or the statistically least probable."

"Oh! I get it," said Ollie, quite pleased with himself.

"Well, I really don't," said Thrass with an exasperated sigh.

"Let's go over the plan and the begin our preparations," said Thrawn.

* * *

 "Could you play the message one more time?" asked Stent as he adjusted his black gloves. 

Admiral Ar'alani nodded and the lieutenant standing at the control panel pressed the switch. The message began with some static, and then a male voice came through. The voice spoke in slightly accented Cheunh, but the intonation suggested that the speaker was restricted by a human vocal tract rather than by a lack of fluency. It reminded Ar'alani of the way Eli spoke their language.

"This is Colonel Bhasg'hen'taic reporting from Rolgor. We are currently under a pirate blockade. The attackers have ordered us to surrender the capital city or else they will bombard it along with our base. We will hold out our defenses for as long as possible, please send back up. Our shields are holding for now, but-"

The recording cut off. Stent crossed his arms.

"Let's hope we make it in time," said Stent.

"I have dealt with worse," said Ar'alani.

"Yes, but we might be dealing with something rather unusual, too," said Stent.

"Well, we have our secret weapon with us, don't we?" said Ar'alani.

"Yes," said Stent with a confident nod. "Commodore?"

Stent looked over to the older man.

"Everything is in position," said the Commodore with a slight smile.

* * *

Ora looked down confidently at the planet under siege in the viewport of the  _Emperor's Bounty._ Her braided strands were secured at the base of her neck in a ponytail, and she had removed her robes in favor of a sleek black combat suit. Her lightsaber was secured on her hip as if she were ready to leap into combat at any moment. She took a seat in the commander's chair and replayed the plan in her mind.

"Lady Ora," a male Twi'lek approached behind her.

The Chiss woman turned her head. A handful of the captives they had rescued had volunteered to join their crew and go back with them to the Outer Reaches.

"What is it, Kharm?" asked Ora.

The young man grimaced. "What do you want first: the kind of bad news or the very bad news?"

Ora sighed. "Let's start with the kind of bad news."

"Morganna tried to escape, but we have recaptured her," said Kharm. "Two guards were injured, but they will recover."

"Make sure her enclosure is refortified," said Ora, her glowing eyes filled with fury. "We can't afford her meddling in our plans now."

Kharm nodded.

"And what's the bad news, then?" said Ora, steeling herself.

"Chiss navy vessels have been reported by our spotters," said Kharm. "And they are estimated to make contact with us within the hour."

Ora smirked. "We will be ready for them. I have been waiting my entire life for this day."

"Ora," Seena approached her teacher. "The military base on Rolgor is attempting to make contact."

"This should be interesting," said Ora. "Let's put them through."

Seena keyed in the code on the control panel. The young Twi'lek woman seemed tense. She was dressed in grey training robes, and her arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest. Ora had noticed her acting strange ever since they had left imperial space. She would have to speak to her about it later.

A holo projection from the Rolgor base came through. Ora leaned forward in the chair. A human male with dark skin and short hair looked at her sternly. He was wearing a black Chiss uniform. A woman next to him was also in uniform. She had the blue skin and red irises of a Chiss, but her eyes did not glow and strands of brown were apparent in her blue hair.

The man began to speak in Cheunh, but Ora held up her hand.

"I do not speak Cheunh," she said with irritation in Sy Bisti.

The man exhaled in irritation.

"I am Colonel Bhasg'hen'taic of the Chiss Army Rolgor branch," he said. "I am informing you that your fleet is to immediately desist the blockade and vacate Chiss territory."

Ora grimaced at the elegant vowels of the Sy Bisti dialect most commonly taught in Chiss space.

"Do you think your precious Chiss will give a kriff if we blow your base off of the map?" asked Ora. "We are here to liberate you. You should be grateful."

"This planet is under the protection of Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Colonel Ghent. "And we believe you are here to strip our planet of its mineral resources under the guise of rescuing us from our perceived oppressors."

Ora laughed. "What do you think the Chaf clan wants with your planet? Those idiots on Csilla don't care about you. I was born there. I know. Anyone who does not fit the mould of a perfectly behaved Chiss from a prestigious bloodline is expendable."

"That's not true," the woman chimed in. "Sure, there are a few who think that way, but things have improved in the last few decades. Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano is a good man who cares about his people, and we will certainly be loyal to him over some pirates threatening us right at our doorstep."

"We are not pirates," said Ora. "We are liberators."

The woman laughed. "There is not much room for liberation when a blaster is being pointed at you."

"Your loyalty to those cretins will be your downfall," said Ora. "If you will not cooperate, you will be destroyed, and we will liberate your planet from its Chiss conquerors."

"That's a funny thing for a Chiss to say to a non-Chiss," said Colonel Ghent, unveiled disgust in his expression.

"I am not one of them," said Ora venomously. "And if you take their side, you will share their fate!"

She stood up and cut off the projection, breathing heavily with anger.

"Those idiots," said Ora.

Seena looked at her with shock. "Surely, if they are happy to be ruled by the Chiss, shouldn't we leave them alone?"

Ora turned to her protegee in disbelief.

"Foolish child," said Ora. "Those people have been brainwashed by their subjugators. They will know true liberty once we have freed them."

"And then what?" said Seena.

"What do you mean, and then what?" said Ora harshly.

"You want to rule Rolgor, don't you?" said Seena, her lekku bobbing as she shook her head. "That is why we came back."

Ora narrowed her glowing eyes. "We are liberators, Seena. We are freeing these people in the same way we freed the Twi'lek villagers from Morganna."

"But those people actually needed help," said Seena. "These people are fine. You just want to take Rolgor because you resent the Chiss and want to humiliate their rulers!"

Ora slammed her fist down furiously. Seena and Kharm flinched.

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to!" said Ora.

Seena lowered her head. "I am sorry, my teacher."

"I use my hatred of the Chiss to make me strong!" said Ora. "You must meditate on your path to the dark side, young one. Because right now you sound weak and foolish. I know I did not choose wrong when I took you as my apprentice, but now you must prove it."

Seena nodded, holding back tears in her eyes.

"Remember what you are fighting for," said Ora. "Let the anger and vengeance flow through you. The dark side will guide us on this glorious day."

* * *

Seena entered her quarters and sat on her bed. She removed her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. She frowned at the blue hue emitting from it. She had killed many opponents in the name of the dark side, and yet her kyber crystal would not bleed its original color and turn red. She turned it off and tossed it to the side.

"What is wrong with me?" said Seena. "How can I fail my teacher like this?"

Seena closed her eyes and reached out to the Force. As always, it came easily to her. She withdrew from the world around her and tried to find an answer. Vengeance, hatred . . . she focused . . . she saw the day her village burned to the ground. Thieves had ransacked her family home. One of them had pinned her mother to the floor. Seena held out her hand and the ceremonial family blade that had once been displayed proudly above their fireplace had flown into her grasp. She had plunged it through rapist's throat, gasping at the splatter of blood. It was the first time she had killed someone. Her mother had dragged her out of the destroyed house, but Seena could only look down at her blood drenched hands. Red blood.

_Hatred . . . focus your anger . . ._

The dark side would make her strong. She could protect everyone with the power of the dark side. She saw her mother smiling and wishing her well on the day she left to travel with Ora. Her mother's gentle blue eyes.

_Protect . . .love . . .true strength . . ._

No! Seena's mind struggled.

_The dark side . . . vengeance . . . power . ._

A new vision filled her mind. A woman in a brown robe held out a hand to her, a white light emitted from behind her.

"What are you really fighting for, Seena?" she asked.

Seena's eyes snapped open. She was in her quarters again. She looked at her hands. She reached for her lightsaber and looked at its blue glow. She knew what she was fighting for.

* * *

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo, I demand that you explain why you are taking Formbi into danger," said Avela sharply.

Another young woman fluffed the glittering wedding dress delicately draped from Avela's shoulders. Thrawn remained silent. Avela met Thrawn's eyes in the mirror. Thrawn noticed with approval that she met his gaze unflinchingly. He had become accustomed to people he did not know well being too intimidated to look him in the eye.

"Because he must certainly be worried that he might not come back, if he insisted on us getting married immediately," said Avela, subconsciously patting her abdomen.

"It was his own idea to come along, but I promise that I will return your husband to you safely," said Thrawn. "I just need one favor from you, and I will be on my way."

"More blackmail," said Avela, her vision blurring with tears that she blinked away. "I have had enough of it."

"You have my word that your husband will come to no harm regardless if you help me or not," said Thrawn.

"And why should I believe you?" said Avela. "What do you have at stake in all of this?"

"Everything," said Thrawn.

Avela turned to face him.

"The Chaf clan's territories are on a crucial edge of Chiss space bordering the Empire," said Thrawn. "Protecting and fortifying them would be in the best interests for all of our people."

Avela studied him closely. "Your son ran off with the explosives prototype that we were both working on. What am I supposed to think besides that the Mitth family wants all of the profits?"

"If you agree to let the military experiment with and use your glitter powder," said Thrawn. "The Chaf family will receive any resulting proceeds."

"What?" said Avela, face frozen in disbelief.

"The Mitth clan has forfeited all claims to the glitter powder except for Ollie receiving the appropriate academic credit for his part in the research and the right to use his research in future projects," said Thrawn.

Thrawn handed a holopad to Avela. She read the deal in stunned silence. When she reached the bottom, she looked up.

"Why would you do this?" she said.

"Because this might be our best chance to strengthen the border facing the Empire," said Thrawn. "Then we can start focusing on the dangers in other directions."

"Hmm," said Avela. "Still, I never intended for glitter powder to be used as a weapon. I wanted it to be an affordable and lightweight explosive for farmers to clear land. Do you realize what you are asking me? What it means to sign this?"

"I do," said Thrawn. "And it's not a decision I mean for you to take lightly."

Avela exhaled heavily. She nodded. Thrawn handed her the stylus, and she signed at the bottom of the agreement next to where Aristocra Thane had already signed.

"Thank you, Csapla'vel'laaur, " said Thrawn. "And all the best for the wedding."

* * *

Formbi released a shaky breath as Feesa adjusted his cape. They had somehow managed to throw the wedding together at the last minute. He felt a twinge of guilt that most of Avela's family had not been nearby, but he had promised her they would have a bigger ceremony and a ball after he returned. He would be much more keen to celebrate once everything was sorted out anyway.  

"Feesa," said Formbi. "Is my collar straight?"

The young woman stepped around to inspect her father. She was also dressed in the yellow shades of their clan and wore a tunic with a shorter cape that matched her father's attire.  A silver ceremonial sword was attached to her belt. The bandage wrapped around her arm peeked out slightly from from one of her sleeves, but she had insisted that she was not in any pain from the wound. Formbi felt a wave of guilt every time glimpsed the injury.

Feesa stood on the tips of her feet and straightened Formbi's flawlessly pressed collar for what had to be the twentieth time that morning. His cape was bright yellow and his lower robes were layered with shades of grey with yellow accents.

"Do you have the family cloth?" asked Formbi, anxiously.

"Yes," said Feesa, gesturing towards the yellow fabric embroidered with symbols traditional to the Chaf family lineage tucked under her arm.

"Alright," said Formbi. "I suppose I should not keep her waiting then."

"You look good," said Feesa. "Both of you are a lovely couple."

Formbi paused and studied the cheerful yet apprehensive look in her eyes. It was not the first time that he saw a mirror of his own feelings on his daughter's face.

"Feesa," said Formbi. "You know that any children I have with Avela will never replace you. You will always be my precious first born, and I am very proud of you."

"I-," the words were caught in Feesa's throat for a moment. "Thank you, father."

Formbi patted her cheek before turning towards the door.

* * *

Avela glided towards her groom bedecked in the dark blue hues of the Csaplar clan. Her second cousin held the long train of her sparkling dress. Any fears that Formbi had about the hasty ceremony evaporated as he met Avela's enamored gaze. Formbi felt a rush of gratitude that he had chosen the right consort for the Chaf clan. Even if something terrible would happen when he went off on the mission, he knew things would be alright for the Fifth Family.

He tried to steady the hand he held out as she approached him. She took it, despite the slight tremble of his limbs. Her cheeks were flushed light purple. Formbi pulled her closer. The officiant cleared his throat. Formbi suddenly remembered that this was his wedding.

He nodded for the officiant to begin reading the official texts. Feesa wrapped the yellow Chaf cloak around them and tied it tightly. He could barely register what was being spoken. Formbi could only concentrate on the beating of Avela's heart through her chest pressed against his. Formbi was suddenly glad that there would still be an hour to spare after the ceremony before he had to leave on the mission. Otherwise, the way his bride was looking at him would leave him sleepless for days. Avela did not listen to the words either. Instead she counted each of his breaths and prayed that he would soon come back home to her safely.

After the vows were spoken, and the official documents signed, the bride and groom quickly made themselves scarce. Feesa and Avela's relatives stayed behind to thank the well-wishers who seemed happy to see a bride and groom so in love, which made Feesa wonder if it was truly such a rare occurrence. She frowned guiltily knowing that her father had not loved her mother, so perhaps indeed it was.

"Be happy," she said softly, smoothing out the family cloak once more.

* * *

Kharm descended the ladder that led to the holding cells. The sight of the shackles hanging on the walls made his stomach turn. He had only been a captive of the Katarki pirates for a few days, but he remembered the vacant hopelessness of those who had been chained for weeks in the desolate space. He did not understand why Ora had spared Morganna. Any benefits of keeping her alive could not outweigh her crimes. He could only hope that soon Morganna would be joining the rest of her crew in the depths of hell.

Kharm approached the two guards in front of the bars of Morganna's holding cell.

"Ora has requested that extra measures be taken in securing the prisoner," said Kharm.

They all turned to look at the prisoner. Kharm's mouth fell open. Only an empty cell was in front of them.

"Where is she?" Kharm demanded.

One of the guards shook his head. "She was just there, I don't understand."

"Kriff," said Kharm.

He made a run towards the ladder. He had to warn everyone else. Morganna was on the loose, and she knew the ship better than anyone else aboard. Kharm realized that they were certainly in serious trouble.

* * *

"The Chiss navy is dead ahead of us," said the Rodian spotter on the bridge.

The impressive fleet filled the viewport. Ora smiled. It was almost enough to make her afraid. Almost.

"What shall we do, Lady Ora?" he said, fearfully.

Ora studied the ships in front of her. Even with the entire Katarki fleet, the Chiss had them slightly outnumbered. However, she had studied all of their weapons capabilities when she had hacked into their main database a few months ago. She was confident that she could still succeed with her chosen strategy.  

"All ships, fire at will," said Ora, a fanatic fervor flickering in her eyes. "Target the lead cruiser."

The Rodian's insect-like eyes bulged at her in disbelief. The gunners were already in position and followed her command. The shots were absorbed uselessly into the Chiss cruiser's shields.

"What are we doing?" said the Rodian.

"Our shields and weapons are just as strong as theirs," said Ora. "But we still have Rolgor blockaded. They will have to withdraw or face us turning our guns planetside. The planet's shields will not hold long enough for us to run out of firepower. At least Morganna was good for something in compiling this weapons arsenal."

"This is Admiral Ar'alani of the Chiss Defense Fleet," a transmission came in. "Cease your assault immediately or face imminent destruction."

"Shields up to maximum power," said Ora, ignoring the message. "Our shields can withstand their strongest possible blasts for long enough to buy us plenty of time."

The pirate vessels continued their barrage. The canons descended from the Chiss ships.

* * *

"Kres'ten'tarthi?" said Ar'alani.

Stent stepped forward clutching a holopad, "We have received the necessary permission to use it."

Ar'alani nodded, her steely gaze fixed on the blockade.

"Target the right flank for now," she said.  "I don't want to risk damaging Rolgor's shields unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Admiral," said the Commodore.

"Fire," said Ar'alani.

* * *

There was a sudden flash of blinding light.

"Shields are down!" warbled the Rodian.

Kharm rushed onto the bridge. "Lady Ora!"

"Not now!" said Ora, flicking her hand dismissively.

Debris,flames, and a strange sparkling substance floated into view. Ora looked at the radar. Half of the Katarki fleet had been vaporized.

"What happened?" said Kharm.

"I was wrong," said Ora with irritation. "That's what happened."

Ora exhaled and reassessed the situation.

"Turn your firepower on the planet's shields," said Ora. "Land as soon as we can break through."

"What are we doing?" said Kharm.

"If we can't destroy them up here, we will do it on land," said Ora.

* * *

"Pursue them to the surface," said Ar'alani. "Take out as many as possible on your way."

"I believe it is my turn now," said General Drask over the comm.

"Indeed," said Ar'alani. "Let's finish this."

* * *

 Seena marched onto the bridge, robes trailing behind her.

"Ora," said Seena. "What are you doing? Nearly the entire fleet has been destroyed!"

"We still have enough to finish this," said Ora.

The flat landscape of  Rolgor appeared beneath them as the ship lowered onto a grassy field.

"Lady Ora," said Kharm, "If I may speak."

"You may not," said Ora with frustration. "And you, too Seena."

Seena narrowed her eyes.

"Just keep quiet and watch and you might actually learn something," said Ora. "They might have ridiculously overpowered ammunition, but we have the Force."

* * *

"Protect the base at all costs," said Drask.

The ground defense team marched from their carrier. A smaller cruiser landed near them. Drask raised his eyebrows as Aristocra Formbi descended from it. Instead of his typical stately robes he was dressed in a grey and yellow tunic with practical brown boots and grey trousers. His charric was attached to his belt.

"You should have stayed with Admiral Ar'alani," said Drask.

Formbi shook his head. "These are my constituents in danger. What kind of example would I be setting by not taking any risks?"

Drask sighed. "Just stay out of the way."

Drask and Formbi walked to the entrance of the base. Colonel Ghent and a uniform-clad group were waiting to greet them. An awed murmur washed over the small crowd as they noticed Aristocra Formbi.

"Aristocra, sir," said Colonel Ghent in disbelief. "Welcome back to Rolgor. We weren't expecting to see you here today, but we are very glad to have you."

"Of course I am here," said Formbi. "It's a shame that it couldn't be under better circumstances, but Rolgor's safety is very important for the entire Ascendancy."

"Our shields are down," said Ghent. "But it appears that the pirates have switched tactics to launching a direct assault on the base by land."

"There's not very many of them left," said Drask. "Still, we can't let our guard down."

"Oh, no you shouldn't!" said Ora, leaping down from a tree.

Drask stepped protectively in front of Formbi. Ora held out her hand towards his throat. He stared at her outstretched hand with an unimpressed expression.

"Am I supposed to be frightened?" said Drask.

"Huh?" said Ora. "The Force? What's happening?"

Thrawn stepped forward from behind a few of Drask's soldiers. A sleeping ysalamiri was curled around his neck. Ora narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"So you must be Ora," said Thrawn, taking slow confident steps towards her. "I have heard a lot about you."

"What have you done?" said Ora. "Why can't I feel the Force?"

"Is something the matter?" said Thrawn. "Did you think you could just come here and take whatever you wanted without any consequences?"

Ora hissed furiously and reached for her lightsaber. Thrawn slapped it out of her hand. She flinched. Her reflexes felt slow from being cut off from the Force.

"Now you are going to tell us where the rest of your forces are hiding," said Thrawn pointing a charric at her.

Ora clenched her fists. The sound of manic laughter made them all turn their heads.  

"Even she doesn't know where they are now," said the woman standing on the roof of the base's storage building.

"Morganna," said Formbi, an unpleasant taste filling his mouth.

"Kriff," said Ora.

The woman on the roof held Seena by the neck with a blaster aimed towards her head. Morganna was in brown prisoner garb, and her long grey hair whipped wildly in the wind.

"Hello Ora. I have given your disgusting freakshow of a crew a new mission," said Morganna. "And if they fail, I assured them that I will blow out the brains of this Twi'lek trash."

"You should have run away when you had the chance," said Ora. "I will destroy you when I get my hands on you."

Morganna cackled. "I think you've got that backwards. I am going to destroy you. All of you."

The pirate queen stood confidently. She gazed over the crowd below before a twisted smile crept up on her face.

"Except for that one of course," said Morganna, pointing to Formbi.

"What?" said Drask, in disgust.

"That one's mine," said Morganna.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. "You may have escaped the last time we met, but you will not be getting away today. Today will be your end."

"Oh I recognize you now," said Morganna. "Thrawn, right? You stole an entire ship of valuable cargo from me, including my favorite bedwarmer. You'll die too."

"Just shoot her," said Seena. "Forget about me!"

"No!" said Ora.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Morganna whispered to Seena.

Seena tried to reach out to the Force, but it was blocked from her. Perhaps she had truly failed, and the Force itself had shunned her. Seena relaxed in Morganna's grip, ready to face her fate.

"I am going to kill you regardless of what they do," said Morganna.

"I know," said Seena.

"What?" said Morganna.

Seena looked Morganna in the eye. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Good for you," said Morganna with a shrug. "Nobody cares."

Morganna threw Seena from the roof and disappeared into an air vent. Seena smacked against the side of the roof, and Colonel Ghent ran to catch her. Seena writhed in agony. One of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Go after her!" Drask shouted to his soldiers.

Drask rushed at the front of the group into the building.

"Shh," said Ghent to Seena. "You'll be alright. We'll get you to a medic."

"Seena," said Ora. "Pull out your lightsaber. Kill him!"

Seena looked at her mentor. She withdrew her lightsaber from her belt, but instead of igniting it, she tossed the weapon uselessly to the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing?" said Ora. "That was your chance!"

"No," said Seena, her eyes watering in pain. "It was your chance. I won't be a tool for your misguided ambitions anymore."

Ora shook her head. "You are a failure."

"And you're under arrest," said Thrawn.

A Chiss warrior secured Ora's arms with binders.

"Make sure you keep a few ysalamiri in her proximity at all times," said Thrawn.

"Yes, sir," said the warrior.

Formbi approached Seena, still cradled in Ghent's arms. "How old are you, young warrior?"

"Fifteen," she said in Basic.

He looked at her, sadly. The fierce bravery in her eyes reminded him of Feesa.

"You should be with your parents," he said, switching to the young woman's native tongue. "Not going to war."

"I thought there was a battle that I had to fight here," said Seena. "But now I have realized that all along that I was already fighting that battle inside myself instead."

"Hmm," said Formbi. "Wise words indeed."

"I want to go home," she said. "I want to see my mom."

"We'll make sure you'll get home," said Formbi, with a nod to Ghent.

Formbi stepped past them toward the entrance to the large storage facility.

"Where are you going, Aristocra?" said Ghent.

"Fighting my own battle," said Formbi.

* * *

Formbi followed the labyrinth of grey corridors. He clutched his charric tightly. He had avoided the path of Drask's party, and his footsteps echoed loudly in the emptiness of the storage facility. His heart raced in his chest. Seeing Morganna again had brought too many things back to him. He inhaled shakily. He had to focus. Formbi looked down at the blue ribbon tied around one of the loops of his belt. The ribbon that had been tied around the blue rose Avela left for him had given him so much hope when he had really needed it. Now he hoped that it could give him enough courage to face what he thought he would never have to face again. He could not let Morganna win for both his own sake and for so many others as well.

"Well, well," said a female voice. "Hello there."

Formbi's blood ran cold. He turned around to see the face that had haunted his nightmares for years. Her hair was grayer, and there were a few lines on her face, but the cruelty in her gaze was unchanged.

"Morganna," said Formbi, coldly.

"How's our daughter?" asked Morganna, casually as she inspected the writing on a supply crate.

"Good," said Formbi, with a furious glare. "No thanks to you."

"Hmm," said Morganna with mild interest.

"Just what are you doing here?" said Formbi.

"Those freaks captured me," said Morganna. "I was just trying to escape."

"It's not nice to get a taste of your own medicine, is it?" said Formbi.

She chuckled. "I believe I treated you a lot better. And anyway you were so dosed up most of the time that you hardly realized what was going on."

"Just shut up," said Formbi raising his charric at her. "You don't get to decide that. There is something very wrong with you."

"At least I can face the truth," she said with a shrug. "Unlike you. For example, I know you won't bring yourself to pull that trigger."

"Would you like to find out?" Formbi said menacingly.  

She stepped towards him, nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I should have snapped your baby's neck the moment I had a chance," she said. 

Formbi released a furious hiss.

"I could hardly believe that creature came out of my body," said Morganna. "But you were just so pretty when you cried for her life. You can't say that I was completely heartless."

She laughed. Formbi pulled the trigger.

The once feared pirate queen slumped to the ground, now a lifeless shell. Formbi remained frozen in shock for a moment before placing the charric back on his belt. He took a step back and released a shaky breath.

"You'll never hurt anyone ever again," said Formbi.  

General Drask ran up behind him, his charric at the ready. "I heard a shot. Are you alright, Aristocra?"

He noticed the corpse. "Oh, well that takes care of one of our problems at least."

A single tear rolled down Formbi's cheek. "She deserved it. You have no idea what she did. What kind of person she was."

Drask put a hand on Formbi's shoulder. "It's alright. I will take you back to the fleet now."

"You don't understand," said Formbi, shaking his head.

"Come along," said Drask, gently. "You can tell me about it if you want."

He placed a hand on the Aristocra's shoulder and led him away.

* * *

"The rest of Ora's crew has been captured alive," said Admiral Ar'alani.

"And Ora is under constant surveillance," said Eli. "We should have no trouble taking them back with us. But then what, Admiral?"

"Most of them can be escorted back to the Empire after we interview them," said Ar'alani. "But those we deem responsible for the attack on Rolgor will be taken into custody."

Eli grimaced. "I wonder what will happen to Ora. It seems like dealing with Force users isn't a common issue here in Chiss space."

"That will be up to the Ruling Families' Council," said Ar'alani.

"Great," Eli sighed. "More politics."

'"Unfortunately, that will always be the case, Commander Vanto," said Ar'alani, "We just have to make sure we do our part to protect the Ascendancy."

"Well, I am happy and proud to be of service," said Eli.

"And I am glad to have you aboard," said Ar'alani.

Eli nodded and headed back to the comm terminal. There was plenty of data from the battle to analyze, and he had a feeling that he would find something that would require more investigation.

Nearby on the observation deck, Drask and Formbi looked out into the flickering stars. Drask still looked well put together despite a few flecks of dust on his dark uniform from the Rolgor base's landing field. Formbi looked exhausted yet relieved. Drask stood next to him patiently until Formbi finally spoke.

"Everyone knows the cover story that Feesa was my brother's daughter who I took in after he and his wife died," said Formbi.

Drask nodded politely.

"Of course anyone who did any digging realized that the shuttle crash they died in was few months too early for them to possibly to her parents," said Formbi with a sigh.

"Why keep up the pretense then?" asked Drask.

"Csilla society has ridiculously high standards," said Formbi. "If Feesa wants to attend one of the top universities there, she has to meet their vetting criteria."

"I can think of about a handful illegitimate elites who are at Csaplar University," said Drask with confusion. "Something like that might hold back a commoner but not someone as well connected as an Aristocra's daughter.

Formbi smiled feebly. "And that means Feesa will be fine. I was never trying to actually hide the fact that I am her father."

"Then what were you hiding?" asked Drask.

Formbi fiddled with his sleeve. "That Feesa's mother is . . . well  _was_  . . . a human."

"Morganna?" said Drask gravely.

Formbi nodded.

"Not that it should matter," said Formbi. "But Csilla is about a decade behind the rest of Chiss space with such social matters. I won't let my daughter be ill treated while we wait for the rest of society to catch up."

"Does she know?" said Drask.

"Yes," said Formbi, sadly. "I worry that I told her too much of truth. She blames herself for what happened to me when Morganna held me and my crew captive."

"It was probably for the best that she knows," said Drask.

Formbi sighed.

"And my flimsy cover story about Feesa being my niece made people jump to the conclusion that I was trying to cover up some torrid affair," said Formbi. "My reputation from my younger days did the rest of the work. I would rather everyone think that honestly."

"Brigadier Reff will face consequences for his role in selling the holos," said Drask. "We will start a formal inquiry into his misconduct."

"I should have told him the truth back then. But I couldn't bear to talk about what happened." Formbi shook his head. "I still can't."

"Are you alright, Aristocra?" asked Drask.

"No," said Formbi, his chest feeling lighter just from releasing that one word of truth. "But I am getting there."

Drask put a hand on Formbi's shoulder. This time Formbi didn't shake it away.

"We'll get you home soon," said Drask. "And you can spend some more time with that lovely wife and daughter of yours."

Formbi smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Thrawn stepped through the  _Ice Dragon_  looking around at the familiar interior. He had left the Defense Fleet to sort out the aftermath of the battle and had hitched a ride back towards Csilla with his brother.

"Our father would be pleased with how well you maintained this ship," said Thrawn.

Thrass was seated in the captain's chair. He kept his gaze forward.

"You know he would have been proud of you," said Thrass.

Thrawn sat next to him. "I am not entirely sure of that."

"I'm sure," said Thrass.

There was a moment of silence as a multitude of unspoken words swirled through both men's minds.

"I owe you an apology," said Thrawn.

"Do you now?" said Thrass. "For what?"

Thrawn looked at him with confusion. Thrass had certainly been angry with him earlier.

"For saving our skins yet again?" said Thrass, flashing the kind smile Thrawn had memorized for his loneliest moments.  

"I should have been more considerate of you," said Thrawn. "I should have told you what was going on."

"Yes," said Thrass. "But we can't change that now. You knew I was going to be there, didn't you?"

"On the day of the assassination attempt against Thane and Chaf'orm'bintrano?" said Thrawn. "Of course. I needed you to be in your usual spot in the hearing chamber, because I knew most of those cowards would run away to save themselves. I couldn't risk you breaking your routine. I was counting on you."

  
"Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence," said Thrass. "I just hope you fill me in the next time something catastrophic is going on."

"I'll see what I can do," said Thrawn.

Thrass sighed. "Please just tell me you'll at least stick around for my wedding before you run off again."

Thrawn put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Thrass smiled, willing himself not to cry. However, sitting in his father's ship with his brother once again at his side was too much to bear.

"He would be proud of you as well," said Thrawn. "He'll be there with us on your special day.

Thrass wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "Your Ollie is looking more and more like him each year."

Thrawn nodded. "I couldn't have asked for a better son. Or a better brother."

"Well, you're stuck with me regardless," said Thrass.

Thrawn chuckled softly.

"And just when were you planing to tell me that you had turned my greenhouse into a ysalamiri enclosure?" asked Thrass with a raised brow.

"Well . . . " said Thrawn.

"And how did you get all of them here in the first place?" said Thrass. "And how did you even make it back?"

"It's a long story," said Thrawn.

"Well, I have all the time in the universe" said Thrass.

"Very well," said Thrawn, gazing ahead to the star-filled horizon and relaxing into the chair.  

There was still work to be done, but at least for this moment, Thrawn could rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day weekend! :)


End file.
